Pretty and Beautiful, Inside and Out
by Ember411
Summary: Mal can deal with the bully on and off campus, but when certain comments are beginning to come true and Mal finds a solution to make it better, will she have control or will the beast inside of her takeover? Rated T: Eating disorder, minor swearing.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't easy to be a first time girlfriend. Let alone a girlfriend to a prince, sorry, _king,_ to an entire kingdom. Mal knew that there would be some tension to being the girlfriend of a king but she hadn't expect so much tension in such large doses of tension.

Mal woke up early the following morning after the coronation party in Ben's room. She remembered some of the party last night.

She and Evie had met up with one of the sons of a Pub Thug from the Snuggly Duckling who snucked in some different drinks from the pub. He told Mal and Evie that a lot of Auradon students drink at these parties. He must of convinced them good since the girls both chugged down at least five or six different bottles of alcohol. The three of them got light headed and dizzy and after doing the can-can dance, Evie ran off into the woods to follow a pretty green light, thinking it was Tinkerbelle, and not too long after Mal and the Pub Thug son walked into the woods following her, both of them giggling and drinking beer bottles from a six pack that the Pub Thug son had brought along. They found Evie dancing in a circle singing _Rotten to the Core!_ But in her own way, she then fell to the ground giggling. Mal joined her on the ground and the two of them both giggled their brains out until they were found by their boyfriends, Ben and Doug, who saw that the girls were intoxicated with alcohol and they managed to sneak the girls back into the school.

She blacked out when they got back into the school. Why wasn't she in her own room?

Mal heard the door open and saw Ben walk into the room with a breakfast tray in his hands. "Hey Mal." Ben greeted her. "How are you this morning?"

"My head is killing me and I'm really thirsty for a drink." Mal said. "I have this stupid banging sound inside my head!"

"Shhhs," Ben whispered to her as he sat on the edge of the bed. "It's okay, it's just a hangover. Haven't you ever had one?"

"Oh we have something like a bar back home. But the local drunks, mainly Jasper and Horace and some of my moms old minions and a few others, but they practically lived there and they were always so damn drunk that they had no idea what was going on. Ever. So we never bothered to do anything to them because they'd had no effect to the drunks. Jay tried to get alchol a few times, but one of my moms minions would tackle him to the ground and take it away unless Jay bargained something. Accroding to Jay, the beers and such weren't worth it."

"No you've never had a drink before. Ever?"

"Nope. And probably not again."

"Well that's good to hear," Ben leaned in and kissed her cheek. "I made you breakfast."

"Where am I?" She asked.

"My room. And Doug took Evie back to your room. We thought it would be better if we kept you two apart since you kept wanting to sleep and Evie kept wanting to sing, danace and pretend to fly by jumped between her bed and your bed." Ben chuckled. "It was pretty funny to watch."

"Well damn, Evie was trying to find Tinkerbelle last night." Mal said as she sat up in the bed. "My headache is killing me."

"I'll go find some asprin for you. That should help with the headache." Ben stood up. He pulled over a bucket from the side of the bed. "Just in case you need it again."

"Again?"

"You kept puking all night too." Ben told her. "Just relax for a little bit and I'll be back soon."

* * *

Mal rested back in the king size bed after Ben left. He was just too nice to her that she felt like she was dreaming and she didn't want to wake up. She heard her cell phone go off and Evie's named popped up on caller I.D. "Hey E." She greeted upon answering the phone.

 _"M, I got so wasted last night! At least that's what those stupid newspapers online say!"_

"What newspapers online?"

 _"Online. The newspapers are talking about our little drunk night last night. Oh and Doug corrected me about no drinking during parties even when off campus! Can you believe that?"_ Evie continued.

Mal threw the sheets off of her and ran to Ben's laptop. She opened it and was glad there was no password requirement to sign on. Mal opened up the internet and quickly typed in her and Evie's name in a search box. The first thing to pop up made her roll her eyes.

 _Queen-To-Be and friend Queen-of-Apples and Dwarfs have a drunk night!_

 _QUEEN MAL AND EVIE HAVE A DRUNK NIGHT WITH A THUG PUG SON!_

 _MALEFICENT'S DAUGHTER AND EVIL QUEEN'S DAUGHTER MIX TOGETHER POISON APPLES, SPINNING WHEELS AND ALCOHOL!_

"These are literally the most stupid titles ever," Mal insisted as she clicked on the first one. She read the lines that the online reporter had written.

 _Queen-To-Be Mal and her friend, daughter of Evil Queen Grimhilda, get wasted at coronation after leaving King Ben and Dopeys' son Doug to get some food the two met Hector Handler and soon the three of them were indulging in various of alcohol bottles in secrecy. They were later spotted dancing together, doing a sort of can-can dance in their drunk states, and soon after Evil Queen's daughter ran into the woods chasing "Tinkerbelle" and not too long after that, Queen-To-Be Mal was holding Hector's hand and the two followed Evie into the woods. The source went to find the trio but got lost in the woods. Though it has been suggested that the trio engaged in sexual activity all together at once._

"Well that is a bunch of lies!" Mal declared on the phone. "Ben was here a while ago and didn't mention anything. Unless Doug mentioned something to you."

 _"Doug told me that when Ben and him found us, Hector was trying to climb a tree and the two of us were still on the ground laughing. All of us in clothing and, call me crazy, but I would remember kissing people."_ Evie explained. _"I just can't belive this! I made a fool out of myself!"_

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just the paparazzi doing this to gain attention. We know who we are." Mal assured her, still reading the article. "I'm just sorry they never said your name."

 _"Oh it's not problem. I'm glad they didn't actually use my name, even if I am the subject. I'm sorry they used your name."_

"I'm sorry they never said Doug's name." Mal laughed.

 _"Oh that's true!"_ Evie laughed. _"I'm going to go shower. By the time I get back Doug said he'd be back with some hangover food. Funny, Jasper and Horace are way different when they're drunk. Calling Cruella a bitch and all."_

"HA! I know!" Mal laughed. "Later E." Mal hung up and kept reading the assorted articles. She came across an email sent to Ben that had her name on it. _A Little Info. On Your Girl, Mal._ Mal was going to be good, but she figured that if something had her name on it than she was lawfully allowed to look at the piece of mail. Mal clicked on the email, which showed only a link. She clicked on the link and it brought up a new page.

It showed Mal's head on a cartoon body of a pig. The Mal head was cartoon-ly made to open it's mouth and eat cartoon cakes and other junk food, resulting in the cartoon pig body to grow bigger. Mal laughed in amusement. "Funny. If they think this is evil than they need some serious lessons from Mother Gothel, the only 'mother' to call 'her child' chubby."

* * *

The next couple of weeks the paparazzi were all over Mal and Ben's relationship. Mal would read the articles and laugh at the "mean words" that were being said about her. But it wasn't just the paparazzi doing so. A great deal of the girls at Auradon Prep and in Auradon in broad were sort of awful and bullying Mal too. They continued to call her foolish, good-for-nothing, piece of trash and potbellied. Mal had a good laughter at them. Though Ben was just bothered at first he was beginning to grow irritated by the whole ordeal.

"Benny Boo, calm down. They're not getting to me. My mom would get to me, but these mean people aren't up to her level of horror." Mal would remind Ben.

"I don't care. I don't like mean people and I don't like people being mean to others for no reason, let alone my girlfriend." Ben would reply.

Months passed and still the same old stories being told. Mal was growing tired of these stories being made up about her. By January she had hoped that a new story would come up. Nothing did.

Mal was sitting in Ben's room with Evie eating large bowls of macaronie and cheese. Also known as the best thing on the planet! The girls were sitting on his bed watching some horror movie, but kept laughing whenever the villian reveal his "evil plans" on his victims.

"Seriously? A scarecrow who's head pops off that runs around with a chainsaw covered in blood?" Mal sneered. "These Auradonians have no idea how to be evil. I could come up with a lot more evil ideas and they'd make everyone poop in their pants."

"You're telling me. The only horrible thing in this movie is Samantha wearing that hideous orange dress with purple tights and red polka dot shoes. I don't care if she is suppose to be in a Halloween costume. It's hideous." Evie pointed out. "Hey so did you try on your winter formal dress?"

"Hmm, yeah I did." Mal said a bit uncomfortable.

"How was it?" Evie asked.

"It felt..good. I liked it." Mal said.

Truth was, Mal couldn't fit into the beautiful dress that Evie had made for her. She wasn't sure why though because she alwys could fit in the girls hand made clothes. Evie knew the exact measurements and, a few times, made the clothes a size bigger for comfortable movement. So why was Mal unable to fit into the dress? Well...she has been indulging in a lot of junk food more often. Since it was winter and Mal couldn't exactly go outside and do any sort of workout like walking or jogging. Maybe she's gained a few pounds.

She could burn those off, no problem. Ben seems to have a few workout machines in here. After Evie would leave Mal would just use the lift machine thing and do some lifting.

* * *

An hour and a half later Evie left to return to the bedroom. Mal wanted to stay a bit longer to hang out with Ben, even though he'd be another two hours before he returned to his room. After Evie was gone Mal turned to the weight lift machine and checked it out. She saw some little bar thing sticking out and saw it was placed on 110 LBS. Damn, Ben was a beast! Mal took it off and placed it up higher so that it rested on sixty pounds. She sat on the machine and placed her hands on the handle bars. She had seen someone use a machine like this before so she knew how to do it.

Mal pulled as hard as she could, feeling the weights in the back lift up a little bit. Okay maybe the weights were a little bit hard for her. She released gently and went to adjust the weights, putting them at ten pounds less. She sat down and placed her hands on the handles. She pulled and felt the weight lift up; easy for her to lift, yet hard enough to make her actually work for it. She released after a couple of seconds and went for a second time. Then third, fourth, fifth and so on. Once she had lifted the weights at least fifty times she released for a final time. Her muscles hurt and she felt like she pulled something, but she liked the workout. Mal looked over at another workout tool and smiled. There was a bench and above it was some weights with a bar stuck between them.

Mal walked over to that machine and studied it. The two large circles both read 20, meaning together it was 40 pounds to lift. Since Mal could lift fifty on the other machine, she could do fifty here. But how? Since 40 was already on, she needed to add a five to each side. Twenty five pounds per side. She picked up the fives and added them onto the machine. Mal laid under the bar, on the bench, and took a few feep breathes before taking the bar. "Here we go."

Mal lifted the bar off the rest, but it was a hundred times stronger than she believed.

The bar crashed down onto of her. The bar crushed her below and Mal used all the weak strength she had to keep it from crushing her lungs out of her body. "Damn!" She yelled in a hoarse voice, feeling the weight become heavier. She felt her fingers and palms sweat and loose. This might be the end of the fairy. Her breathe was becoming heavy with worry.

"MAL!" A voice roared in horror.

In seconds Mal felt the weight above her be gone, Ben putting the bar back in position. She let out a breath of release, placing her hand on her chest and over her heart with wide eyes. Holy dragons! That was _intense_ for Mal!

"Mal, what were you thinking!?" Ben said a bit loudly. "You should _never_ bench press alone! You need some seekers around you before you do that, in case something like this happen!"

"Sorry." Mal said. "I just...wanted to try them out, since I haven't been able to do any sort of workout."

"Them?"

"I used that one over there. That was pretty easy to use." Mal said. "I had both of these set to fifty."

Ben looked between both machines. "Okay...I see. But this one, here, is a lot different. The weights aren't the same as those ones over there." He calmed a little bit. "Are you okay? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No. I'm fine." Mal said as she stood up.

"Good." Ben said, hugging her. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

His hug was very warm and caring. Mal smiled. Of course it didn't matter, he loved her. "I'll try not to get myself killed." She laughed.

"Good." Ben laughed. "I'll show you how to use these things sometime. You ready to go back to the dorm?"

* * *

The next couple of months were strange for Mal. She had no idea what was going on. Her clothes seemed to fit a bit tighter then before, even clothes she had just bought or made by even with her measurements up-to-date (Evie kept telling her that nothing changed, she was the same measurements as before) the clothes just seemed to fit a bit smaller and smaller every single day.

Mal had been training with Ben both at the school gym—teaching her how the machines worked and how to slowly add weights over the time. On nice days he and Mal would go out jogging into the woods or to the Enchanted Lake and do some sit ups or whatever around there.

Mal was still feeling tight in her clothes.

* * *

Mal woke up late one morning. She got dressed quickly into a pair of jeans and her black tank top with her black leather jacket and ran out of the door to her morning class. She was hungry as hell but she had no time to eat. She just ran to her class.

Right after class she was suppose to o back to her bedroom and get ready to meet Ben for a run around the woods. She'll grab a snack on the way to her room.

* * *

Hours later and still a bit hungry, Mal caught up with Ben who waited for her with a bottle of water for each of them. "Hey you made it."

"I'm having a horrible day so far." Mal admitted. "I woke up late and had to run to class and realized I forgot my homework so I had to run back and get it from my desk and run back to class and then I had to stay after to make up the fifteen minutes I missed, so then I ran back to the bedroom and literally changed and took a bite out of a snack while running here." Mal said out of breathe.

"You sure you want to go for a run around the woods?" Ben asked his girlfriend. She looked a little pale. Paler than usual.

"Maybe just walk around a little bit?" Mal asked. " I have to meet Evie for a fitting."

"Again?"

"My shirt felt... a little to loose." Mal lied.

"Oh, okay." Ben smiled. "We can just walk around."

* * *

After the walk Mal ran back to the room and saw Evie with a salad in her hands. "Hey, what's wrong?" Evie asked.

"I needed to ask you something."

Evie looked at Mal and studied her up and down. "Trsut me M, you still look the same as days before. Actually, I think you gained some muscles. But that shouldn't effect your clothes."

Mal did not want to bother Evie again with clothes, so she just went along. "Should Jay be jealous or what?" She held up her arm and showed off some muscles.

"Oh he should be terrified with fear!" Evie laughed. "Want some of this? I'm a little full from snacking on oranges all morning."

"No thanks," Mal said. "I have to go to the library with Jay and do some work."

"Okay. See you M!" The blue hair princess smiled sweetly.

Mal was on her way to the cafeteria when she had remembered she had to print something for Goodness class, then go meet with Lonnie and Allie and talk about a poster idea. She looked at her cell phone for the time. The cafeteria didn't close until eight. It was six-thirty now. Mal had time. She turned on heel and ran to the library.

Mal ran to the cafeteria hoping to get some sort of sandwich. She had spoken to Allie and Lonnie for too long and was going to miss the cafeteria hours. She was starving!

Mal made it, but it was too late. They just closed. The last person to leave was, of course, Chad, with a sandwich and a granola bar. "Chad, can I have that sandwich? I'll trade something."

Chad looked at her and smiled. "Math homework problems for this granola bar. Take it or leave it."

Mal huffed. "Fine." She pulled out her homework from her backpack and handed it to him. "I want those back before class."

"No problem." Chad said and handed her the snack. "Later."

"Evil dreams." Mal said. She opened the snack and took a bite. "Gross. Banana."

* * *

For the next three days this was Mal's schedule. Wake up late, miss an actual meal and then just have two snacks in the whole day. It stressed the hell out of her! On the third night she went back to her room and saw a skinny purple dress on her bed with a note.

 _Ben mentioned that he was going to take you on a date this Saturday night, he wanted to know if you liked sushi. - Evie ; )_

It wasn't a new dress. She wore this the other week for some school event that required everyone to dress formal and Mal, though feeling tight in it, wore it. Now Mal wanted to try it on and see it she still felt that way in the dress.

She slipped it on and, to her surprise, it fit her. Actually it was a bit loose, but it could fit her. Mal was confused.

"I'm feeling ail, so bring up a scale." Mal said. An electric scale magically showed up and Mal stepped on it.

Within the past four days, she's lost almost ten pounds. Probably from all that literal running and lack of food.

Come to think of it, in the past four days Mal hasn't heard a weight comment from anyone. And...she was fitting into her clothes.

Maybe she could drop a few more pounds.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said this would be a three-chapter story, but seeing how long I had written this chapter, I decided to split it up. So this story is going to be at least five chapters.**

 **I apologize.**

* * *

The next morning when Mal woke up she quickly dressed into a pair of black yoga pants, a gray crop top and threw on her lavender, zip up sweater. She tossed her hair up in a high ponytail, tied up her purple places and took a bottle of water with her for her morning run. Not a jog, a run.

Mal ran off the campus and to the woods. She remembered the path that she had taken with Ben many times before. The entire course was an hour long jogging. Running _might_ make it fourty minutes, so Mal decided to run the course twice before heading back to the school and getting ready for class. She'd had a lot of days when she missed eating one or two meals back home on the island. Ever since she had arrived at Auradon she'd eaten three full meals, yet until now she never gained a lot of weight.

Mal ran the course. She found it a little hard to breathe but she kept up with it. She began feeling some pain in her side as if someone was pinching her very hard. Yet she kept running through the woods until she was out of the woods at the end of the course.

When she got out of the woods, she fell to her knees breathing heavy and getting fresh oxygen into her tight-feeling lungs. She chugged down her water, the whole bottle, and continued to rest for another fifteen. She finally stood up and jogged back to the campus.

* * *

She got back and went to her room to get her bathroom stuff. She showered and dressed in a pair of jeans, purple boots and a tank top and made her way to class early, skipping the cafeteria completely. Her friends arrived to the class a half hour later with Evie handing her a banana for class. Mal took it and ate a fourth of the food, pretending to save the rest for later during the day.

Class ended. Mal wanted to go for another run for a few more hours, but she was pulled aside by Ben to hang out a little bit before her next class and for him to go to a meeting with the council of Auradon for a couple of hours with his parents, who would still aid him and run Auradon as Ben was still a student in Auradon Prep. She instantly decided to hang out with Ben before anything else. She smiled and went to hang out with Ben in the courtyard of the school for a few hours.

* * *

At the court yard the two of them discussed a book that Ben had lent to Mal a week earlier. She wasn't finished with it yet but they talked about what she had read. Mal was laughing when she heard her stomach roar. "Did you eat breakfast yet, Mal?" Ben asked her.

"No, I sort of took my time running this morning and I got back to the school late." Mal said. "I have a banana but it's completely mushed."

Ben pulled up his backpack and dug around before pulling out a granola bar. "Here you go. This should keep you full until lunch."

Mal took it and bite into it. "Hmm, strawberry!" She said. "Thanks."

"No problem." Ben leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Can't keep my girlfriend hungry."

"Wouldn't be the first time I missed a meal," Mal said casually as she took another bite. She saw Ben look at her greatly confused. "Back home on the island there was no food in my fridge and some of the food wasn't really worth stealing a lot. It was the leftover crap from Auradon and...crap." Mal said. "My mom used the fridge as a safe for her spell book." Ben exploded out a laughter. "I'm serious! She used it as a safe for her most important things!"

"That is the strangest thing I have ever heard." Ben chuckled. "Well you're in Auradon now. Great food, almost accessible all day and whenever you want." He brushed back a piece of her thick, purple hair. "Your four are all set for good health. Oh, that reminds me, Fairy Godmother wants you guys to go get another flu shot round for the Spring."

"What the hell!? A flu shot for every season? Last time they gave me a shot of some sort I nearly passed out.

* * *

Mal got her flu shot and then hurried back to her room and changed into her running clothes and went out to jog and run around for a couple of hours. She took a bite out of a cracker before she left though, then hurried out of the room to jog around.

* * *

She ran in the woods over and over again. She had a little bit of pain in her side, but she knew it would be worse if she never worked out. She ran past dinner time and ignored calls from her friends about her whereabouts. She ran until an hour past night's arrival. By then she was tired as hell, felt super sweaty and felt like she was weak in her entire body. She sat on a tree stump and rested there for what felt like an hour before getting up and going back to campus. "This shit better be worth it." She said.

* * *

Mal arrived back on campus an hour later, twenty minutes before curfew. She walked into her room and saw Evie in there. "Where were you all day?"

"I was out running."

"You missed a few classes."

"I needed to run and clear my head." Mal said.

"And you missed dinner."

"I got something while I was out." The purple haird girl lied. "Anything fun happened while I was gone?"

"Audrey and Chad were caught making out in the library. There is a rumor going around that Chad's shirt was off and the top of Audrey's dress was at her waist."

"Evil!" Mal laughed as she grabbed her pajamas and a towel to go shower. "I'll be back in a little bit."

Mal went to the girls dorms shower and saw herself as alone in there. "I'm feeling ail, bring up a scale." She said. The scale showed up again. Mal stepped on it and checked to see how much she had lost. Three pounds. Good. She was hoping more, but three was good for now. She spelled away the scale and showered, trying to think of ways to lose weight quicker to fit into her dress. So far she's lost thirteen, she wanted to lose at least thirty. At thirty pounds less, she's be around ninety pounds. Her pre-Auradon weight.

Anything to fit into that beautiful dress that Evie worked on.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stupid weight!" Mal screamed at the scale.

It's been a few days and Mal's weight lost was slowing down. She wasn't losing it as quickly as she wanted to lose.

About two weeks ago she was Mal threw up in the middle of class and was sent to the nurse. There the nurse checked her temperature and had her step on a scale and saw a dramatic weight loss of nearly fifteen pounds. She kindly told Mal to eat full meals and not focus so much on working out. Mal agreed to this bitterly.

Those past two weeks Mal always had a pair of eyes on her. Nobody said anything to Mal, but they did check occasionally to see if her plate was close to empty or fully empty. Mal felt gross after eating, but she knew she had to keep playing the game.

When the two weeks ended and Mal saw that nobody paid attention to how much she was eating, she ate small portions of her food. If someone saw she hadn't finished Mal said she was saving it for later and place it in a plastic bag. She would hide that plastic bag under her bed and keep it there until trash day, every Friday morning, and throw the food inside.

Mal stood in the bathroom on the scale she magically brought up. The two weeks that she's eaten the food while going for long runs at sunset (screw that nurse), Mal still somehow gained ten pounds back. She sighed. She locked herself in a stall and sobbed quietly.

"Damn weight. Damn weight. Damn weight." She cried.

* * *

 **I swear I didn't forget this story! I just had really bad writers block for this story.**

 **It was going to be a short story, but this might end up being longer than I had (obviously) planned.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ben walked outside to where the villain kids hung out during break between classes. A fountain in the back of the school, secluded to the side of the building. There were a couple of benches too, to sit around. Ben was hoping he would see Mal with them. He's tried her room, the library, the art room, the Goodness classroom, a few other classrooms and finally the cafeteria. No hope.

He spotted the three villain descendants, but none of them hair the familiar purple hair he was hoping to find. Ben whipped his phone out and checked to see if she had replied back to any of his messages. Mal still had _not_ replied back to him. "Where is she?" He questioned to himself. Maybe there was a secret part of the school that Mal would hide out during her Mal time.

He asked Evie, who told him she had no idea where Mal could be hiding. "My only guess of where Mal could be is that place you took her on your date."

"But that's a walk from here." Ben told the blue-black haired princess. "By a vespa it's an hour drive. Walking would be almost an hour and a half. Maybe two hours at the most."

"It's the only place I can think of."

"Thank you." Ben said, then turned to go find his vespa and drive to the enchanted lake.

* * *

At the enchanted lake, Mal sat with her bare feet in the water. She liked being here alone sometimes. It was serene and soothing for the teenage girl. Mal looked into the water. The water waved a little bit, but she was still able to see her reflection.

Her ugly, fat, hideous reflection. _Your too fat to be a queen. Why would Ben keep you around? Everyone knows the truth, all the Auradonians know the truth. They were wrong about you being evil, but they are_ _not_ _wrong about_ _everything_ _, you fat hippo._ Her mind had been telling her that all morning.

Wrong.

All month.

The whole month Mal had been eating only strawberry flavored yogurt for either breakfast or lunch. She'd skip one of them. At dinner Mal ate a small sad. But she made sure to chug down two cans of "soda" with her meals. Mal would use the same cans over and over again. She had dumped out the original contents sometime earlier this month and at lunch and dinner Mal would secretly fill up one of the cans with water. A perfect way to show she was drinking calories, yet drinking no calories.

 _Fucking calories. Fucking fat._ She bitterly thought. She looked in the water reflection and studied her face. She was ugly as hell. She could spot a double chin and chubby-child cheeks.

She didn't see a thin, almost gaunt face that truly reflected.

* * *

"Mal?" Ben called out, walking to the lake. "Mal!? Are you here?" Ben jumped off a rock and looked in the direction where he and Mal had their dates. He saw a girl in black skinny jeans and a purple sweater that dangled off her of a bit loosely. It if wasn't for the signature colors and the purple hair, Ben would of thought it was someone else. Smiling he walked over. "Mal."

Mal turned and saw Ben. Ben, the only Auradonian who seemed to like her. Mal stood up slowly as to not lose her balance and eventually was on her bare feet. "Oh, hey Ben." She said, putting a hand on her hip. "What's up?"

"I've been looking all over for you! I haven't seen you in a full, frigging week!" Ben cheered, picking up Mal and spinning her around, like at his coronation. But that felt differently than now. Mal seemed to feel a bit lighter in her height. When Ben placed Mal down he looked at her face. It was pale and a bit thin. "Are you feeling, alright?" He put a hand to her forehead. "You look like you lost some weight."

"Oh I'm fine. I've just been super sick for the past week. Every time I try to eat a burger or pizza, I throw it back up." She said. "Probably that week long bug everyone is talking about all the time."

"That's the twenty-four hour bug. But I guess there are week long bugs." Ben said, holding her hand. Her hand felt... really boney. Why did it feel so boney? He didn't ignore it, but didn't say a word about it either. "It's freezing out. How did you manage cold, Mal?"

"Eh. The isle is colder than this." Mal said. Partically true. It was colder on the island of course, but Mal knew it was because she was just in a sweater. Her jacket didn't fit her anymore, but she liked that it didn't fit. She hated her fat, puffy jacket in the first place.

"Come on," He pulled on her a tiny bit. "I'll make us grilled cheese and tomato soup."

"Yum!" _Ew, calories._ "Sounds good!" _Red calories and cheesy calories melted between more calories. Fun! NOT!_


	5. Chapter 5

"I still can't believe I just ate that grilled calorie cheesy crap!" Mal yelled to herself. She knew she was alone, it was past midnight and she was in the shower just thinking to herself. Or speaking to herself at least. "I hate this dumb stomach." Mal said, poking at her 'fat' stomach. "Gosh and to think when I lived back on the island I use to pray to get a ton of food and eat it all. Now it's karma kicking back at me for taking the wand."

Mal stood under the hot water for another ten minutes just trying to think about what was going on later today. Wake up, skip breakfast, go to her first three classes, go to a meeting with Ben and the Auradon council about possibly letting new villain descendants come to Auradon in the fall semester and if so than which ones would be accepted to come along, have some fancy lunch that she knew would be filled with calories, calories, calories and calories, go to her last two classes for the day, hang out with her friends until dinner and then make up an excuse to not eat dinner, go workout a bit and then some homework then go to bed and start the madness all over in the new day.

Mal rubbed the soap on her hands and looked at how thin they were. _How are my fingers much thinner and better looking than my own body?_ She thought to herself. The water became freezing cold and she knew she had to finish cleaning the conditioner out of her hair. She rubbed viciously to get it done quicker, not seeing the few strains of purple hair that came down with the soap. Not enough to make Mal bald in one spot, but surely a lot more than the usual one hundred pieces that people lose in a single day.

Mal dried off in the shower, wrapped a bathrobe around her and left the bathroom to head back down to her and Evie's room. The princess was asleep on her bed sound asleep and beautiful like always. The beautiful teenager with a beautiful body, thin and slim and perfect. Not a single pound of fat on the girl. Evie ate just as much as Mal and the girl still remained thin and beautiful.

Why was she so huge?

* * *

Mal threw on a pair of gray, rip jeans with a black ¾ sleeve shirt and purple jean vest and walked out the door with her winter jacket in hand. She walked towards the art room to sketch in there until breakfast was over and class began. Her phone rang and buzzed, her friends and Ben wondering where she is, but she ignored it and continued to sketch her picture. She doodled until she felt two hands cover her eyes. "Guess who?"

She shrugged. "Carlos?"

"Nope."

"Jay?"

"No."

She smirked. "Oh my lovely boyfriend, Gaston the third?"

"What!?"

Mal laughed. "I'm just kidding, Ben."

"Oh, yeah," Ben said as he sat in the seat next to her. "Why are you in here? Class hasn't started yet."

"I know. But I wanted to get here early and start working on sketches." Mal said to him, going back to doodling.

Ben nodded. He then pulled out a granola bar from his backpack, unwrapped it and handed it to Mal. "Well since you weren't at breakfast, here's something to keep your energy up."

Mal looked at it for a brief second. "No thanks." She went back to her sketch book.

"Mal, you have to eat something." Ben said, a little unsure about why Mal wasn't taking the granola bar. "Just to give you some energy."

"I'm fine." Mal smiled and turned to him. "I promise."

"I'll leave it here on the napkin for you. Just try to eat it before class begins."

"Sure thing." She took his hand in hers, gave it a quick grip and then go back to doodling.

Ben wished she held on longer. He wanted to know why her hand and fingers felt so very thin almost like a skeleton. The bell rang and he groaned as he stood up, wishing that he had anything but geometry class to go to. "I'll see you out front of the school," He whispered into Mal's ear, planted a quick kiss to the top of her head, picked up his bag and left.

* * *

Her focus in her two classes would prove that something was wrong. Her first class her stomach continued to roar and grumble every couple of seconds and in her second class, English class, she couldn't keep her eyes on her book and not get a headache. Plus her entire body felt sweaty, clammy and her hand was shaking as if she was cold in the eighty-degree classroom.

She returned back to her room after her second class. She couldn't deal with her science teach barking at the class today about how everyone didn't complete the homework given the previous week about the human body and how energy runs in it. Or was it plants that run on photosynthesis? Either way, no way was Mal dealing with a barking teacher. Hell, Cruella's bark was much nicer and better than that stupid science teacher brat.

As soon as she opened the door to the empty room, she saw on her bed the outfit she was going to wear to the meeting with the advisers. It was a short sleeve purple blouse with a long, black pencil skirt and purple heels with some jewelry resting next to it. "Does Evie think I'm an idiot? I'm not going to put on sweatpants and a freaking sweater." Mal muttered as she shut the door.

* * *

"Where is she?" Ben asked aloud, looking for Mal. The meeting would be starting any minute now and Mal was no where in sight. Ben was sure he told Mal the right time to meet him. He paced back and forth for the tenth time outside the doors of Auradon City Hall.

The door opened and a man poked his head out. "Meeting is starting in three minutes, King Ben. Better hurry inside and sit down." He said.

"One moment." Ben said. The man nodded and returned inside. "Where is she?" Ben asked.

A minute passed and he saw Mal running down the street. She looked like she was carrying her shoes in her left hand. She looked a little worried too and as she came closer to him, he noticed that Mal looked fatigued and out of breathe.

"Hi...Ben..." She said, trying to catch her breathe.

"Mal what happened?" Ben asked her. "Didn't you take the ride they sent you?"

"No, I felt like walking and when I realized the time, I ran like hell." Mal said, putting the purple heels on. "I'm late because I had to pick an outfit."

"Doesn't Evie help with that usually?"

"I hated the clothes that she picked out."

"Why?"

"They...were just stupid." Mal said. "Besides, I had this old dress from a while ago that I wanted to wear when I got it, but it didn't fit me. Now it does." She said, using her hands and putting her hair up in a high, almost neatly done, bun.

"Okay, let's go inside. It's about to start." Ben said.

The duo walked inside of the building. Ben took a quick glance at Mal as she took her jacket off. Her dress was black with a thin purple belt around the waist, her sleeves were capped, and the bottom of the dress hit two inches below the knees. Ben wrapped his arm around Mal's shoulder as Mal wrapped her arm around his back and Ben couldn't help but feel how Mal felt a bit boney on her shoulder.

* * *

The meeting went decently well. The advisers had decided to let a new set of villains children attend Auradon in the fall semester later this year, selecting the few based off what Mal told them about each person. She noticed Ben gripped his hands together when she mentioned that Gaston's two boys, Gaston Jr. and Gaston the third, should join the school. (She wasn't sure why though, since she was sure that neither of the boys had an interest in her due to her tough girl status). When the meeting ended there was a lunchon down the hall, but Mall didn't want to eat the food that she saw was rolled down on a cart. Turkey covered in gravy, mashed potatoes, corn, carrots. It looked horrible and she just knew she wouldn't hold it down.

She turned to Ben when they left the room, the last two, and said, "Hey, I'm not hungry. I'm just going to head back to the school."

"Mal, you didn't have breakfast though."

"I ate after first class. I'm not hungry though." Mal said, her patient running low.

"Well, it's also sort of mandatory to have the luncheon after a—"

" 'It's also sort of mandatory to have the luncheon after a meeting' blah blah blah!" Mal said in anger. "Well screw it if it's mandatory, I'm just not hungry." She told him, her foot tapping the ground and hands on her hips.

Ben stared at Mal and saw how both angry and serious she was with not being hungry. He could make up an excuse that Mal was under the weather, but the fact that she didn't eat breakfast this morning either was making him more suspicious about her skipping this lunch. "Well, okay." He told her, causing a large smile to appear on her face.

"Cool. See you later." She kissed his cheek then walked away to leave the building.


	6. Chapter 6

One hundred and sixty-eight hours later, Mal jogged out of the woods and drank her bottle of water. She chugged the entire bottle down and gasped for air. She inhaled the oxygen around her and briefly exhaled before coughing up a fit and feeling her mind become quite dizzy. "Probably shouldn't of ran up and down that one hill ten times," She muttered to herself as she placed her bottle back into her backpack that she carried. Inside of her purple, ratty backpack (she found it in a dumpster, it had a few tears in the front and a broken zipper) were four bricks and large rocks. She used those objects to work on her strength as she ran off her weight.

Mal said a spell and a scale was brought up. She stepped on it and waited for the digital numbers to reveal how much she had lost and how much she would have to lose left. Her original goal was to get to her pre-Auradon weight, 90 pounds, and she had achieved it. She loved how she could fit into some slimmer clothes that she'd never thought she could fit into and she loved when she looked in the mirror, standing in her bra and underwear, and seeing her new slimmer, toned body. When the digital numbers came up, Mal huffed and pouted.

New goal: Eighty pounds.

Current weight: Eighty-seven pounds.

"I can't believe this!" Mal bitterly said aloud. "I'm not eating breakfast, I eat three to five pieces of lettuce for lunch and I eat four grapes for dinner. I'm not in the damn dining room anymore because after lunch and dinner, I'm waiting ten minutes for the freaking food to digest just a _tiny_ bit before shoving a finger to the back of my mouth and throwing it all back up!"

Yes. Mal was now purposely making herself throw up to lose the weight.

"I'm going to have to buy a corset and freaking live in that thing just to fit into those slimming clothes." She checked her phone, ignoring the missed phone calls that she had listed. It was nearly morning, the rays of the sunlight still rising up as she magically put away the scale. Mal shifted her heavy object holding backpack and jogged to school.

* * *

At Auradon Prep Mal walked into her room, breathing heavy and wicked out of breathe. Mal grabbed her shower stuff and hurried to the showers to get ready for the day. Halfway to the bathrooms, Mal bumped into Evie. "Oops, sorry E."

"Oh, no problem." Evie smiled. "Hey listen, Ben said we're all having lunch with him today. Him, you, me, Jay, Carlos, Jane and Lonnie."

"No Audrey, Chad or Doug?" Mal smirked.

"Doug had band practice and...Ben doesn't want Chad or Audrey there." Evie explained. "He said to meet up at Fiary Godmother's office since Jane is helping her mom with some things. We're going to walk as a group to Tiana's Place."

"I don't know Evie," Mal said. Lunch meant food. "I might have homework to do and stuff."

"Oh come on. You've already got, like, straight A pluses in all your classes." Evie said. That was true. All that extra studying when Mal didn't workout or eat really helped improve her grades. "Just one hour of free time. Please? I'll pick our your amazing clothes for you."

Mal sighed. "Sure. Meet you soon at the office."

"Great." Evie clapped cheerfully. "See you soon."

Mal watched as the princess skipped away from her and back to the bedroom. The fairy rolled her eyes and laughed before turning back into the showers and entering the bathroom.

Evie peeked out from the corner and saw Mal was gone. She took her phone out, unlocked it and clicked on Ben's number. After a few rings, he picked up. "Hey Ben, it's Evie. She got the message."


	7. Chapter 7

Mal walked to Fairy Godmother's office to meet with her friends. She figured she could just get a salad with light dressing. That's probably ninety calories there. She could burn that within an hour.

* * *

Upon walking inside the office Mal saw her friends, with Fairy Godmother, all together in the room. You ever get that strange feeling where all eyes are on you and it's not the best vibration in the universe? That's how Mal felt at the moment. She tried to play it off though. "Hey, what's up?"

"Mal can you take a seat please?" Fairy Godmother asked her gently.

Mal looked at the empty wooden chair. She looked back at everyone else. "What the actual hell is going on here?" She became angry.

"Just sit in the chair, please?" Ben asked.

Mal scoffed but sat down in the chair. "What in the hell is this all about?" She questioned.

"Mal, your friends have to tell you something very important." Fairy Godmother said. "Who want's to go first?"

"I'll go." Evie said. "Mal, we're best friends and we've been good friends for a long time."

"E, I hated you for ten years." Mal stated.

Evie held back her 'It was not my fault!' comment and continued. "There was still a piece of me that cared about you. And I still care about you."

"If you, or anyone, really cares about me than you'll let me go do my homework."

"Mal you've done all your homework already." Jay spoke up next. "You've been doing homework non stop for weeks. Even, what's his name, Albert E equals M C square, that guy took breaks."

"Einstein, Jay. Einstein." Mal corrected him.

"Yeah, Einstein, that guy took breaks."

"I do take breaks." Mal said.

"But then you don't hang out with us." Carlos spoke next. "You either go out running or go do an art project."

"Because I like running and I like art projects, Carlos!" Mal yelled. Why was everyone targeting her? "Guys, I'm freaking starving. Can we go get lunch?"

"Mal, this is serious." Fairy Godmother said. "We've all noticed a changed in you."

"Bag change or good change?"

"Bad I guess?" Carlos responded.

"Good is the new bad." Mal smirked. "I'm fine. Really."

"No your not Mal." Ben told her. Ben gently took hold of Mal's wrist and held it up to her. "Mal, we can see your bones."

"That's my skin, idiot."

"M, you're...thin." Evie said.

"Oh, so you wall need me to become the next blob monster?"

"No. We're just saying that your thin. You're more underweight than you were back home on the island." Evie told her.

"Please, I'm not _that_ thin." Mal rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "I remember when we first came here, when we got weighed, how much I was. I'm not even remotely close to ninety pounds."

"Mal, you're under that. Your eighty seven pounds." Ben said.

"No I'm not." Mal said. "Stop spreading rumors!"

"Mal, nobody is spreading rumors." Lonnie said.

"Oh shut up Lonnie. You LOVE to gossip so much!" Mal yelled. "You all think I'm too skinny!? Too thin!? A skeleton!? OK!" She screamed louder. "LET'S GO BE PIGLETS AND PIG OUT ON PIZZA!"

Mal turned and ran to the door to leave. She planned to eat the cheesy calories, then find a way to get rid of them quickly. She grabbed the door but it was locked. She pulled and twisted the knob, but it didn't open. "JANE!" Mal yelled at the girl who had recently discovered her fairy powers. "Let me out!"

"It's not me." Jane told her.

"Mal, please take a seat." Fairy Godmother said soothingly.

"No!" Mal barked. She pulled the door again. She kicked it with her feet, but no use. "Fine!" She held her arms up in defeat and returned to the seat. She plopped down, scoffed, and made a face while crossing her arms. "What the hell do you want, Pumpkin Fairy?"

"Mal. We've noticed that your eating habits have changed and your working out has grew. You eat little to nothing and you work out as much as possible. You're more agitated than usual and you become very defensive as soon as someone brings it up."

"Well yeah, bitch, what do you think!?" Mal screamed, making a couple of gasps in the room.

"Mal, there is a residential home you will go too. You will be living there until you are healthy enough to leave."

"School?" Mal asked bluntly, staring at the woman.

"There will be study hours for students that live at the residential home." Fairy Godmother explained. "You have the rest of the day to pack up and you will be leaving tomorrow morning for the home."

"Can. I. Go. Now?" Mal said through her teeth, still angry.

"Yes, you may go."

* * *

Without another word Mal stood up and walked out of that room without a word and went straight to her room. Once inside, Mal pushed her wardrobe in front of the door to prevent anyone from entering. She turned to her bed and found a list on the bed of what to bring to the thing. Assuming she would be living there for a while.

"Stupid people"

* * *

 **Uh oh, Mal is not a happy camper right now.**

 **Sorry if the intervention wasn't written that well. I tried my best.**


	8. Chapter 8

Mal went to bed around eleven, saying goodbye to Evie since Mal had to leave as early as seven in the morning to leave Auradon Prep. Mal also said her goodbyes to Jay, Carlos, Doug, Jane and Lonnie. She was vaguely nice to them when she said goodbye, but Ben was different. Ben hugged her, she didn't hug back. Ben kissed Mal's cheek, but Mal didn't return back a kiss on the cheek. She whipped herself around and slammed the door shut.

"Why are you being mean to Ben, Mal?"

"I really don't feel like dealing with that guy now."

* * *

Mal woke up to Ben shaking her awake. "Mal, wake up." He whispered to her as softly as possible. "Mal, time to wake up. You have to get ready."

"Screw you." Mal muttered, putting a pillow over her head.

"Mal, we don't have time for this this morning." Ben said as he took the covers off of Mal. Last night was a rare night in the school. It was humid inside the dorms. Mal had on a pair of gray flannel shorts and a black tank top. He studied her body for a moment and mentally punched himself in the face. Why didn't he say anything earlier? He's noticed before and now look where it's gone; his Mal was sick. Even if she didn't admit it, she was sick. "Mal, get up please."

"Not going." She said.

"Mal we have to leave soon. Get up, shower, get dressed." Ben said. "Come on."

"No."

"Mal, we're going to wake up Evie if we keep this up. Now please get up." He told her. No movement. "Mal." He said. Mal held up her middle wand at him. "Mal, if you don't get up right now I will carry you inside the bathroom and shower you myself."

Mal knew he was serious. She scoffed loudly as she stood up and took the towels off her stand and walked into the bathroom, but gave Ben another middle wand right before she shut the door. Ben sat on her bed and sighed. "Today is going to be a long day."

Mal finished her shower (but only after being in there for forty minutes and Ben told her to get out and get a move on). Mal brushed her hair and placed it into a bun, still dripping wet. She dressed herself into a pair of ripped, dark gray jeans, a purple tank top with a black knit sweater and her purple converse. She left the bathroom and found Ben on her bed still, her suitcase in front of him as he waited for her.

He smiled at Mal. She glared at him.

* * *

What Mal was never told was that before going to the place, she was sent to the hospital first to get a couple of tests done. Ben stayed with her the entire time she was there.

She bluntly and bitterly answered the questions the doctors asked her, as she was hooked up to IV's and given fluids from them. She had her vitals taken, but didn't see her current weight.

Ben saw and punched himself in the face mentally. _How could I not brought this up earlier?_ He asked himself.

* * *

The two of them soon enough were back in Ben's car and driving to the location. Mal was silent in the car and she irately stared out the passenger car window.

"I read about the place last night before I fell asleep. It's a pretty cool place from the inside pictures." Ben said, hoping Mal would ask what it looked liked. She didn't. "It's near a beach, but still outside of the town."

Mal remained silent.

"So what sort of roommate do you think you'll have?"

Silence.

"Mal, you have to speak soon."

Mal scoffed obnoxiously and sunk deeper into her chair. "Tell me when we're back in Auradon Prep."

Ben sighed. She's been telling him that all morning. She's still in denial about living at the residence. He noticed a yawn from the girl. "Wanna sleep for a while? It's a long drive."

Mal fell asleep immediately.

* * *

No dreams, just nightmares. Mal trying on a new outfit and nothing would fit. Her clothes just becoming smaller and smaller. Voices around her telling her she's too big to be queen.

* * *

"Mal," Ben shook her awake gently. "Wake up. We're here."

"School?" She yawned.

"No. The house."

"No thanks." Mal said.

"Mal, get out please." Ben said.

"I don't want too." She whined.

"Mal, get out of here. Now." Ben said. He was trying to be patient, but he was slowly loosing it now. "I'll carry you in myself."

Mal rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the car. She followed him to the front and examined the house.

It was a vast building. A porch, large front yard with a brick path to the porch. Mal cringed at the sight; it was more hideous than seeing her prissy pink dorm for the first time at Auradon Prep. "I need a crap ton of sunscreen." She said, still glaring at the home. "Just send me back to the isle."

"Funny." Ben laughed. Mal didn't. "Oh. It can't be that bad. Was Auradon _that_ bad?"

"I had no intentions for staying for that long." She said.

"It can't be that bad on the inside." Ben said as he picked up her suitcase.

"Easier said than seen."


	9. Chapter 9

**Whoo! Long chapter today! Almost 3,000 words in this chapter.**

* * *

"I told you it was easier said than see."

Mal waited in the front lobby with Ben next to her, both waiting for someone to come by and give them a tour of the facility. Ben sat in the chair, leaned back with his head hung over. Mal hadn't stopped complaining all morning and for the past fifteen minutes that they've waited after they signed in. "Mal, give it a chance."

"I gave Auradon a chance and look where the hell it landed me." Her bitter tone continued as her arms crossed over her body. "Ben, get me out of here or I'm breaking up with you and telling everyone you gave me a hickey on our second date."

"I'd rather be you ex-boyfriend and have people know how much I love you than have a very sick girlfriend." Ben told her.

"I hate this place. It smells like sweat and bleach." Mal told him as a woman came up to the two of them. Mal eyeballed the woman in a gray pencil, kneecap skirt with a turquoise blouse, pink scarf and thin glasses. Her brown hair tied in a tight bun. Once she was decently close to the two of them Mal could smell a fruity fragrance on the woman. "I don't like fruit." Mal then promptly sat down, arms still crossed and one leg crossed over the other and not looking at either Ben or the woman.

"Hello. My name is Joyce and I'm one of the therapist here at Temple Rise residential facility." Joyce smiled warmly.

"Hello," Ben stood up and shook hands with Joyce. "Nice to meet you."

"You as well." Joyce said. She turned to Mal and said, "And you must be Mal?"

"Did this ugly hair give it away?" The bitter toned teenage girl inquired.

"You said you love the color of your hair." Ben said, remembering a time when they were on a date and Mal noticed a lot of brunettes and blondes in the amusement park. _"Honestly, I'm glad I have this purple hair. I stand out more."_

"I look like a hideous, ugly dragon." She spat. "I want to go back to Auradon Prep. Now Benjamin."

Before Ben could say anything, Joyce leaned in close to his hear and whispered _"It's okay. This is normal."_

"What are you saying!?" Mal screamed, her green eyes darkly staring at the woman. Neither her or Ben said anything. "Tell me!" Mal demanded.

"I just told Ben here that it's normal for a new patient to deny they have a challenge and want to return to their home."

"I am _**not**_ going back to that crap isle!" Mal said. "Your stupid. I don't want to be here."

Ben sighed and forced himself to not rub his temple. "Mal, let's just take a tour of the place."

"No." She turned her head away, her thin purple hair whipping. "Just leave me here. Take your ass around the building and then let's go back to Auradon Prep and chow down calorie high pizza with calorie high sodas."

"I could tell you where everything is in the building, but it's better to actually see where you are going. There's also going to be a point where you go to your bedroom." Joyce said. "Your choice on the tour though."

Mal kept silent for several minutes. She wanted neither. She had no 'challenge' as this woman stated. She just watched what she ate, that's all. Besides, she grew up with this lifestyle of not having large amounts of food. Let alone good food. "Can we go now?" She asked, not looking at Ben. "I want to hang out with Evie."

"It's a really nice place Mal."

"Screw you." She said bitterly. She looked and saw the woman still smiling. "If I go will Perky Clown here stop smiling like a lame vicious murderer?"

Joyce giggled. "Wow, I can pull off being a murderer?"

"A _lame_ murderer. You deaf?"

"She might stop." Ben said.

Mal rolled her eyes and stood up. Ben held out his hand, but she didn't take it.

* * *

Mal stayed a good several feet behind Ben and Joyce as she gave the two teenagers a tour of the building. There were three main buildings. The one they were in was the center, main building, used for therapy, dining room, a recreational room with two televisions, a few couches and bookcase with tables for boardgames and books (no magazines, just books). In the back of the building on the second and third floors were the academic classrooms where the students took their classes. There were several classrooms, depending on the grade of each student.

The second building with the number **2** on the side was one residential home and the third building with the number **3** on the side was the second residential building. Both buildings had bedrooms on the two floors with a bathroom located on each end of the hallway (boys, girls) and a recreation room with a single television, books and games. Mal would be living in building three.

Or as she called it. "People who are forced to have food shoved down their skeleton thin throats and people who are forced to have food shoved down their throats and were constantly watched to be sure they didn't purposely throw up minutes afterward." Mal hated this building. She said, "I don't belong in this building."

"The other building holds residents with other challenges," Joyce explained. "Borderline personality disorder, various forms of depression, psychological illnesses—"

"Throw this guy in there. He's mentally sick if he thinks I have a problem." Mal stated bluntly.

"Challenge. We use the word 'challenge' here." Joyce explained.

"Whatever." Mal rolled her eyes. "Can I go now?"

"Just come look inside building three." Joyce told them gently.

"Fine." Mal said.

* * *

Inside of the residential buildings Mal felt like she was back in Auradon almost. The entrance of the building looked like entering a home. Bright colored walls, a staircase to the right of the entrance and the recreational to the right of the entrance. Mal's eyes caught the attention of the others who were in the recreational room to the right. They seemed generally pleased. _They got the problem._ She thought mentally.

"Mal, these are some of the others who live in this building." Joyce said. "They usually hang out here but sometimes go sit about outside when it's nice out."

Mal glared at Joyce and crossed her arms. "I don't need to be here, idiot."

"Mal, just finish the tour. Please?" Ben asked her.

Mal rolled her eyes.

* * *

Upstairs were the bedrooms. The bedrooms were two person per room, same gender in each room, and mixed with anorexics and bulimics. Joyce pointed out the bathrooms and Mal peeked inside them. White like a ghost and clean. Nope, Auradon's pink nightmare rooms were scarier. Mal and Ben were shown room eight, Mal's new room. Joyce opened the door and reveal the bedroom to the two of them.

It was a simple room. Four beige colored walls with two beds; one on each side. Also on each side of the room was a wardrobe, a writing desk, a counter top next to the bed that held an alarm clock and a lamp. A light above the room and a large window with red curtains. The beds were identical (almost). Extra long twin size beds with two pillows and several blankets.

There was a girl on one bed, the one further from the window, looking into her digital camera. Her bed had a homemade knit blanket on it and thus making it different from the bed closer to the window.

"Auradon's room make this room look like a whimp." Mal stated.

"Mal, I want you to meet your new roommate, Bettie. Bettie, this is Mal."

Bettie looked up from her camera and met eye contact with the two. Her hair was a little past shoulder length, messy, with dark blue eyes and just as pale as Mal. Bettie wore a short sleeve coral shirt with a black suite vest, gray-blue ripped knee cap jeans and tall black boots. The only jewelry she wrote was a gold owl necklace.

"Hey." She said meekly before going back to the camera.

Joyce walked over to the camera holding girl and said, "Hand it over."

Mal watched as Bettie sheepishly handed the camera to Joyce. Joyce clicked through for several moments before smiling and handing the camera back to Bettie. "Nice work."

"Sure." Bettie said.

"Bettie, this is Mal."

Bettie looked over and saw it was just Ben standing there. "Your parents named you Malcolm?"

Ben tilted his head to the side, confused, until he saw Mal down the hallway. "Mal?" He called out. "Mal!" He followed her.

Mal was three steps down the stairs when she felt him grip her shoulder. "Mal, don't leave."

"I don't need this!" Mal screamed. "I don't belong here with these psychos!"

"Shhs, don't say that." Ben tried to calm her. "Mal, this is for your own good I promise."

"Shut up!" Mal screamed.

A door opened and a girl with curly blonde hair stuck her head out. "You shut up! I'm trying to focus in here!"

Mal was in no mood to be yelled at. She looked past Ben and looked up at the girl. "Come out here and make be stop yelling, bitch!"

"Who are you calling a bitch, you psycho bitch!?" The girl opened the door fully and looked down on Mal. The girl had on jean shorts, a black off-the-shoulder shirt, an Aztec color block knitted poncho, a dark red bow to the left of her head and maroon colored sneakers. "You don't run this joint!"

"Don't make me use magic on you!" Mal screamed. Ben covered her mouth and held her down from attacking the other girl.

"Magic!?" The girl sounded startled. "Magic? What magic?"

Before Mal said a thing, Joyce spoke up. "Girls, enough!" She said loudly, Bettie standing behind her. "Caterina, did you see Annette this morning?"

"No!" Caterina yelled. "I want a new therapist!"

"Caterina, you've asked for a new therapist for the past three weeks now." Joyce sighed.

"Then bring back Tonya. I liked her better than these idiots you've been putting me with!" Caterina yelled. "I want Tonya!"

"Tonya moved to a different state, Caterina, we've been over this." Joyce said. "I'll talk to Annette later with you, okay?"

"Fine!" Caterina yelled. She turned back to Mal and harshly told her, "Watch your skinny ass, Freak!" She turned around and slammed her bedroom door.

Ben released Mal's mouth. "Who's perky sunshine rainbow jacket?" The purple hair girl asked.

"That's Caterina." Bettie said. "She's a diva."

"Bettie, she's not a diva."

"Yeah she is. She totally is a diva." Bettie explained.

Joyce rubbed her temple and turned back to Ben and Mal. "Each resident has their own therapist and nutrition person who works with them as they recover."

"Oh great, I have to talk to people!?" Mal yelled. "I hate this place!"

"Mal—"

"Get me out of this prison of Hell, even if that means in the damp, dark, deep water well!" She said and snapped her fingers.

The other three looked a her strangely.

"Huh?" Mal asked. "Get me out of this prison of Hell, even if that means in the damp, dark, deep water well!"

"Are you trying to use magic?" Joyce asked, knowing that Ben had mentioned earlier in the tour that Mal had magic.

"Duh."

"I'm sorry, didn't you read the booklet? All magic is hexed from here. There's barrier."

"OH MY GOD! NOT ANOTHER FREAKING BARRIER! I JUST LEFT A BARRIER A FEW FREAKING MONTHS AGO!" Mal shrieked at the top of her lungs. "I HATE IT HERE!"

* * *

After a half hour screaming session with Mal, outside of the building, Ben had calmed her down enough to finish the tour. It was just the basics; schedules, visiting hours, ect. Mal stood there ignoring the two of them. She had no magic, no voice to get out of here and worse of all she had a bloody gut feeling that she wouldn't be leaving with Ben today.

By the end of the tour and once things were planned out, Mal had to move in. She refused to lift anything, which she saw as willing to move in (not forced in). Ben didn't seem to mind and took her stuff in.

"Want help putting things away?" He asked Mal, who stood at the door and made cringe faces.

"No. I want out."

"You're just going to live here for a while." Ben said. Mal rolled her eyes for the hundredth time that day and looked away. "Here, come over here." Ben took a seat on the edge of the bed. Mal followed over. Ben gently took her by the waist and pulled her onto his lap. Mal refused to look at the traitor. "Mal, can you just listen to me for one minute?"

No response.

"I know you're unhappy right now. I know you want to everlasting kick my ass to Neverland right now too. But I do, truly honestly, promise that this is good for you. And I know it's not going to take overnight or even a full week to learn to handle this challenge," Ben smiled at her. "And when I promise, I promise."

Mal listened to him, but made no eye contact with him. She continued to make angry, cringe faces.

"I have to get going now. It's a drive back to Auradon Prep." Ben said as he stood up, bringing up Mal with him. "I'll call you as soon as I can."

Mal made no response to him. No eye contact.

"I love you." Ben said, hoping to hear those words back.

Nothing.

He went in for a hug and kiss on the cheek, but Mal shifted away from Ben. She brushed past him and looked out the window, ignoring everything.

It hurt Ben a little, but he knew she was angry. She'd get over her anger soon enough. "Bye Mal." He said, then finally left the room.

* * *

Mal stood at the window staring darkly at the entire facility. Angry, hurt, sad. These were just a few small words that described Mal's inner emotions.

"I hate this."

* * *

 **So, how was that?**

 **You've met my two OC's; Bettie and Caterina.**

 **Bettie is portrayed by Anna Kendrick.**

 **Caterina is portrayed by** **Elena Kampouris**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy! So this is probably going to be the last, extremely long chapter. This was nearly 10 pages written.**

 **I tried my best to write about what happens in the recovery facility**

* * *

 **Daily Life.**

Mal forced herself to sleep after she discovered that her laptop computer had some sort of weird problem to it. She needed a wifi password to get on. Bettie explained to her that the wifi connection reveals what the residents are looking up on the internet. If they're on a site for too long that the facility finds to be inappropriate for the resident, they'll automatically sign you off the wifi connection. Then, rarely though, someone will come talk to the internet user soon after or in the morning and talk about what they were looking at.

"What the hell? I'm not on some porn website." Mal said in frustration.

Mal woke up to Bettie shaking her awake. "Mal," She said softly. "Time to wake up."

Mal lazily turned to her alarm and saw it read six thirty. "Another half hour." She said, before turning to her side.

"Mal, trust me, you want to be in the front of the line." Bettie told her.

"I'll be fine." Mal said.

Mal slept in for the next half hour. Her alarm went off, but she hit the snooze button and continued to sleep. Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. _"Maleficent Faery?"_ A woman's voice said.

"It's Mal!" Mal yelled out.

 _"Mal, wake up and go shower."_ The woman said. _"Now."_

"I don't wanna go!" Mal screamed. "Unless I'm going back to Auradon after I shower!"

 _"No, didn't you look at the schedule you were given yesterday?"_

Mal groaned. Of course she looked and studied the stupid schedule. She literally wanted to shred this thing as soon as she got it, but she had a deep gut feeling that she would just get another one. And another if she shredded that one up.

She had no idea why the hell she had to be weighed every morning she woke up. Did it really matter to them so much? Also why there were so many snack breaks? And so many group therapy sessions and other crap? It's like they were trying to shove food down Mal's throat and she didn't need someone to shove food down her throat.

"I'm all set for today." Mal called out.

 _"Maleficent you get up at this instance or we're going to break the door down and drag you out."_

"Fine!" Mal got out of the bed. Mal grabbed her bathrobe, flip-flops and a towel and opened the door. "I freaking hate this piece of crap."

"Sorry," The woman said. "Just go in the line over there."

Mal got into the large line of girls and waited. Each girl has at least ten minutes to shower (wash hair, wash body). It took almost forty minutes for Mal to get into the shower. Once inside the bathroom she saw that the bathrooms were set up like a college dorm shower. There were three stalls for toilets, and five shower stalls to shower with only a thick, red curtain for privacy.

Mal saw Bettie leave the third shower stall wrapped in her blue bathrobe, holding a basket with shampoo and stuff. "Hey Mal," She said.

"I had to bring shampoo and conditioner? I don't remember that."

"Yeah, the shower caddy?" Bettie said. Mal shrugged. "Oh, well, during my free time later I'll try and get some stuff for you if you need anything. Just leave a note with what you need for shower supplies."

"Great." Mal said in a sarcastic tone. "How old are you?" She asked, not wanting to get too personal.

Bettie gave her a small smile. "Thirty. I know, I look younger. I got good genes."

"Damn, your old." Mal said.

"Yep. Alright, we've wasted your first three minutes." Bettie said and handed Mal her plastic caddy basket. "Use my stuff. This cloth here," She pointed to the cloth next to a hair brush. "I didn't use that cloth. I just keep extras in here just in case."

"Thanks." Mal said and took it.

Mal stepped into the shower, stripped, and turned the water on. It was faintly warm water that hit her body. Mal stood there for about a minute or two, getting her hair drenched, and took out the shampoo and began cleaning her hair. Mal was one of those girls who had a million thoughts in her head during the shower. _I hate Ben. I hate Ben. I hate Ben. I hate Auradon. I hate Fairy Godmother. I hate Carlos. I hate Evie. I hate Jay. I hate Jane. I hate Lonnie. I hate everyone in Auradon, but mostly my supposed boyfriend Ben._ She rinsed her hair and began to put the conditioner in, when she heard her name called out.

 _"Time's up Mal!"_ The woman from earlier called out.

Really? Did she think too long inside of her head? Mal quickly added the conditioner, rinsed it out as rapidly as possible (the woman still calling her name out) and then turned the water off. She felt the side of her head and felt some leftover conditioner in her hair. "Shit." She muttered.

Mal came out of the shower in her bathrobe and took the caddy, practically running out of the shower to get into her room. Inside, Bettie was already dressed and sitting on the bed reading a book. "Um, any privacy?"

"Not looking and the Diva is outside," Bettie told her. "I'm not in the mood to deal with her right now."

 _"I HATE EGGS! I AM A VEGAN YOU STUPID WOMAN!"_ Caterina's voice yelled out.

"Must be hard to be a vegan here." Mal scoffed.

"Yeah. The woman that use to work here, Tonya, was also a vegan. She was also trained as a nutritionist." Bettie explained. "So when Caterina came here about seven months ago, she was paired with Tonya for therapy and nutrition classes.

"Well that's gotta suck. And I thought vegans just ate nuts and berries." Mal said. "Can you, uh, put a pillowcase over your head?" She said. Evie and Mal both changed in the bathroom back at the school, giving more privacy to the girl in the bedroom. Bettie nodded, grabbing her knit blanket and throwing it over her head. "Thanks."

"No problem. I swear, I think Caterina will calm in a few days. After that when I'm dressed, if you're just coming back from the showers, I'll leave the room." Bettie replied.

Mal wanted to be nice and hurry up. She dried off rapidly and threw on some simple clothes; black jeans, purple tank top with a purple leather jacket and pulled her still slightly greased hair into a bun. "All set."

"Cool." Bettie said and took the blanket off.

 _"Beatrix?"_ A voice rang from outside the door. _"Time to get checked in."_

"See you in a bit." Bettie said.

* * *

Mal was in the main building, in the room where check in was taken place. It was literally just a scale for the girls to step on, bare footed, and facing backwards so that they didn't see the number on the scale. Mal put her boots on and followed into the dining room where she found the line was long, but meals were already made per girl. Mal got in the line and waited.

She got to the front and the cafeteria worker handed her the tray. Mal took it and stared at it. "Isn't this a bit much?" She asked.

"Nope." The worker said. "That's it. But you can grab a bottle of water up front."

Mal looked at the tray and cringed. It was too much. She knew it was too much. Mal walked out of the line and opted for a seat far away from the rest of the room. It was never used since there were a few cob webs on the chairs. Perfect. Mal sat down and stared at the food.

Scrambled eggs, strawberries, banana pieces and orange slices, wheat toast with a cup of butter and peanut butter on the side (either for an option), yogurt and large glass of milk. She couldn't do all the math in her head but she assumed that all of this had to be, like three hundred calories. Mal just ate the strawberries and a bite of the eggs, then pushed the plate away.

She wasn't alone for too long. Joyce came over to her with that stupid perky smiled. "Hey there, how are you this morning?"

"Full." Mal said.

"You still have a lot to eat." Joyce told her. She pulled out a chair and sat next to Mal. "Wanna just talk for a minute?"

"Nope." Mal said.

"Come on, we can talk about anything."

"I want to go back to Auradon." Mal said. "Now!" She was bitter on the final word.

"You have to work on your challenge before going back, honey."

"Do not call me that, you psycho."

"Mal, you're not helping yourself here. The only way out of here is if you work on your challenge."

"Yeah yeah," The teenager scoffed. "Fix this problem and I'll get out."

"That's not how it works Mal. You can't really 'fix' this challenge. It's more like learning to control it when you are stressed or are going through an emotion."

"Fuck off."

"I'm serious. Most people get this sort of challenge when they are stressed out or emotional about something they can not control. Of course there are other factors to it, but that's something we can discuss during group therapy or individual therapy." Joyce explained.

"I don't want to be here. I'm only here because everyone in my fucking life is 'worried' about me."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"They have nothing to worry about. It's not like I just eat ice cubs all the time."

"You're here because you want to get better." Joyce said. "You could of ran at any point, you know that."

"Ben's a fucking king. He can find anyone in three seconds, not like my lazy ass mother who couldn't find a baby for sixteen years." Mal scoffed.

"You are here because I know you want to get better." Joyce said. She went to take Mal's hand, but Mal pulled it away. Joyce sighed.

"If I ate this crap, will you leave me alone?"

"I'll be back to check on you."

"Fine."

Once Joyce was gone, Mal picked up her fork and forced it down her mouth. It was gross and she heard her own voice in her head telling her _The numbers are adding up. The numbers are adding up._ Mal heard it, but ate this food just so Joyce's damn voice wouldn't bother her when she came back to check on her.

Mood monitoring wasn't too bad. Someone just basically asked how Mal felt after the meal. "Oh I feel _super_ full now. I feel fucking fantastic!" She yelled. On a rate from 1-10, 1 being horrible and 10 being great, Mal responded. "Fucking ten." But it was sarcastically said. The woman finally yanked a number from Mal. "Negative ten." That was the only thing Mal said.

Therapy was for the next hour but Mal skipped out on that. Mal ditched the session by pretending to have to back to her room and call someone real quickly. Joyce tried to tell her that she could wait, but Mal was already halfway out of the room. The teenage girl climbed up a tree and hung up there for what felt like three hours to her, but ultimately was an hour. Joyce was below and, in a bit of anger, called Mal down from the tree.

"You need to see the therapist. It's a requirement."

" It's a requirement." Mal mimicked her. "Bite my dragon ass!"

After that it was time for snacks and medication (Mal wasn't on medication though), so she was given a protein bar and juice box. Mal refused the snack and the juice box. Her inner bad girl took over. Mal stomped on the juice box and she shredded the snack apart and tossed the crumbs at the nearby therapist. "I do not need a fucking snack!" She roared and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Mal tried to skip group session, but was forced into it by Joyce, who said she would just follow Mal around and ask her how she was feeling. Mal walked into the room and caught eyes with Caterina automatically. Both girls had a scowl on the other's face. Mal sat on the opposite side of the room. Bettie sat in a middle section chair.

"Hey everyone," A man with a perky smile walked in. "I was just checking out the movie selections for movie night next Friday."

"Can we watch Titanic?" One girl asked, her red hair tied in a braid.

"Cindy, we just watched that."

"But Carl, I love Jack!" Cindy giggled.

"Yo, whatta 'bout that movie with Meg Fox? Jen's body?" A boy asked. He looked about seventeen or eighteen.

"Bart, it's _Jennifer's Body_ you dumbass." Caterina spoke up. "And no, I wanna watch _Rock of Ages_."

"I vote for that movie where the girls sing Cell Block Tango!" Another voice chirped in.

"Everyone, we'll vote on the movies later during the week." Carl said. "So, how's everyone doing today?"

"Fine." "Good." and a few other melotoned voices answered.

"Alright, so we have two new people in the group. We have Chris Verns and Mal Faery." Carl said. "How about the two of you say three things about yourself?"

The boy, Chris, about twenty-five, stood first. "Alright, so my name's Chris Verns. I like video games, I like roller coasters and I like my wife, Josie."

"You 'like' your wife?" Caterina said in a snooty tone.

"Well, we got into an argument last night. Basically, I'm here until I'm good and she thinks I'm here for two months. She's just worried about the bills and taking care of the kids when she's working."

"Just believe in yourself and you'll be back with your Josie and kiddies soon, Chris." Carl said. "Mal?"

Mal rolled her eyes and stood up with her arms crossed over her chest. "I'm Mal. I like school, I like strawberries and I fucking hate this place."

"Why's that?" Carl asked her.

"Everyone here is perky as fuck and annoying." Mal explained. "I thought my mother was annoying."

"Who's ya mom?" Bart questioned.

Mal smirked. "Maleficent."

"I knew it!" Caterina shouted. "This girl is related to that woman! Ugh! That woman is a psycho just like you!"

"Caterina, sit." Carl said. The blonde curly haired girl sat in a moment, huffing. "Mal, thanks for the information." Carl smiled.

Group session went...well. Sort of. Mal didn't say a word during the session, just dark glares. After group session was lunch. A turkey and cheese sandwich with fruit, a protein bar and a glass of milk. It took Mal a bit longer to eat the food, being ten minutes late to Mood Monitoring, then ten minutes late to class. Inside the class she found things to be easy, half the stuff she knew from school. She finished her lessons and hurried out of the room to find the bathroom.

"Why are there people in here?" She asked a fellow bathroom user.

"Bulimics." The girl replied. She sighed. "Time for meds and snacks."

"AGAIN!?" Mal yelled.

Again, Mal threw a tantrum and tossed her food outside the window and squeezed the daylights out of her juice box. Joyce, more prepared, had five more snacks and juice boxes in hand. Mal did the same to the first four, until a boy stopped her from the fifth snack and juice box.

"Hey," He said in a low whisper. "They log you here."

"What?"

"They log you." He said. "They write down if you eat the snack and drink the juice box."

"Is that really horrible?' She made a face.

"Well..." He lingered on that sound for a while. "It's not the best thing, but it's not that bad."

"Great." Mal smirked, throwing the snack outside the window. She opened her juice box and sprayed it into the boys face. "Here, take mine."

"Ahhh!" He laughed. "Stop it!" But he laughed, still.

"Mal." Joyce's voice called out. "If I hand you another snack, will you eat it?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Mal refused to take part in the group activity, which was some cooking class taught by a woman with gray, thinning hair. Someone mentioned there was a different group activity every day. Mondays were cooking. Mal rolled her eyes. After group activity there was time to hang out outside "Group outing" as it was called. Mal sat alone, under a tree, scowling at everyone else. After the outing, Mal had free time. But that free time for her (and the students) was to do homework from class. She finished it early and sketched in her book. It was her grave headstone that she drew.

Dinner. Whole wheat pasta, veggies, mashed potatoes and, of course, a glass of milk. "I'm not a cow!" Mal banged her hand on her table. "I'm sick of milk!" She picked up the tall cup and threw it against the wall.

It took her a full hour past the regular meal time, to eat the food. By then someone was sitting with her and encouraging her to do so. The full hour cut into her visitor time, though Mal suspected that she didn't have one.

Mal walked passed the room where visitors visited with friends and family. She was just about to get out of the building and sulk back to her room, when she heard a voice call her name out. "Mal!" It was male.

It was Ben.

"Hi Mal!" Ben cheered. He ran over and picked her up. "I've missed you!"

Mal cringed at him and made dirty glares.

"Mal?"

"Traitor." She said with a low, monotone voice.

Ben frowned, seeing her upset. "I'm sorry," He said. "How was today?"

"Do me a favor?"

"Anything."

"SEND ME BACK TO THE ISLE!" She yelled.

"I know your upset."

"Oh, UPSET doesn't even START to describe my feelings here. I'm dead here, but on the isle I'm alive. So send me back there at once."

"How was today?" Ben asked her.

Mal didn't reply to him, just continued to give him dirty glares. After a moment or two Mal turned around and left. Ben followed behind.

Mal was back in her room and flopped onto her bed, head buried into the pillow. Ben followed into the room minutes later. "Mal?" He asked.

Mal made no noise. She made odd sounds into the pillow. Ben sat next to her on the bed, knowing that he'd had to leave within the next twenty minutes when visiting hours would end. He took the time by leaning down, hugging her, and softly telling her, "I love you. I love you. I love you." Over and over again.

Group once more, this time it was to talk about how the resident's day were. Chris said he was fine. Mal's response?"

Double middle magic wands.

There was free time again for an hour, but Mal opted to just lay in bed the whole time. She laid there in misery. "I hate it here. I hate it here. I hate it here."

What made it worse is that she would have to do this again all day tomorrow.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Sorry for such a long wait. I've had writers block for a while, but now I'm back and ready to write this story.**

* * *

A month passed and Mal _loathed_ this place. She wanted to punch the counselors in the face, punch the residents from Caterina to Lyle, Bettie's boyfriend (the one who had told Mal about being marked down if they did or did not take their afternoon snacks). Mal managed to skip several group gatherings, but lost her privileges to outings because she didn't participate (attend) the group gatherings.

Mal hated the food she was given. It was nearly the same good every single day. The portions were small, but to her they were huge as hell. "This crap is too much. I can't and won't eat the damn plate." Most days it took her an hour to eat the food. The worse was on a Friday, whole wheat bread with turkey and cheese with mayo and carrots for a side, apple juice and water for beverages. That day it took Mal a little over three and a half hours to finish _half_ of her plate. She refused to take another bite and when she was told to finish the second half, Mal picked up the plate and threw it against the wall and stormed back to her room.

The only thing she did during her free time was sit around with Bettie and Lyle, who often cuddle with one another on the couch space in the television/hangout room in Bettie and Mal's living residence, and either paint or draw with paper she found. She spoke to the other guys and girls, but Bettie and Lyle were the only sane ones that she could live and deal with.

Her "best friend" Caterina was a lot worse than Audrey. Caterina refused to be nice to anyone, even Bettie, and demanded to have her meals in private with a counselor with her. Mal smirked at Caterina when the girl was told that she wasn't allowed to be in private of any sorts when it came to eating.

"I am eating with the damn counselor!" Caterina shouted, crossing her arms.

"It doesn't matter. You eat with everyone else in the cafeteria." Joyce reminded her.

"Joyce, you are a joke! Are big old freaking, ugly ass, hideous, totally vomit worthy, piece of shit!" Caterina screamed at the top of her lungs. "I hate this place!" She turned around and ran back to her room, slamming the door and banging the whole residence place.

* * *

Jay, Carlos and Evie visited her four different times all together. They kept her up to date at what is going on at Auradon Prep with academics and socials. Today, a month later, Mal asked what the word about her missing as around Auradon Prep. "Well the word at first given was that you were living somewhere else for a while for health problems, which is basically true." Carlos told her.

"And now?"

"Well someone must of seen you, or they know someone here and that person here told that school student about your being here, and now the whole school knows your in here for an eating disorder." Jay explained.

"I _do not_ have an eating disorder." Mal resorted.

That was another thing. Mal still refused to believe she had an eating disorder.

"Uh, okay." Evie said, a bit unsure. "Anyways, we have a school dance coming up in three weeks. Could you come and attend the dance? I'm sure one night back won't hurt anyone or prevent your from getting your this situation."

Mal lifted an eyebrow at her, "Really? A dance?"

"Yes." Jay said. "Lonnie and I are going."

"Dating?" Mal smirked.

"Maybe. What do you call what Lonnie and I have, that you and Ben have?" Jay laughed.

"Weirdo. Carlos?"

"I've asked Jane."

"Doug asked me in the most romantic way!" Evie sighed. "He had me solve different science equations and the first letter of each answer read out: Will U Attend The Dance With Me? The letter 'U' though."

"Sounds cheesy." Mal said. "But I don't know." Mal said. She was worried about clothes fitting her.

"I can make you a dress." Evie smiled.

"The fitting?"

"I can tailor it."

"I'm not sure."

"Hey, think of it this way. You'll get out of here for at least a day or two." Carlos suggested, knowing that Mal would enjoy the freedom.

"Count me in!" Mal said.

* * *

After her friends visit Mal walked back to her room and walked in, only to find Lyle and Bettie in a deep, passionate moment together. She rolled her eyes and shut the door quietly and made her way to the living room downstairs.

As she drew up a dark and gloomy cemetery with a beautiful golden castle in the center with silver church bells and black crows flying the night sky with sparkling diamonds, Mal reflected back to upstairs where Lyle and Bettie were making love. It wasn't permitted, but this wasn't the first time that Lyle and Bettie had sneaked around and made love in either her room or his room. Timing was everything. This wasn't the first time Mal walked in on them too either. This was her fifth time. _"Well geeze, sorry I keep you guys from you baby making moments."_

 _"Shut up," Lyle laughed._

Lyle always called Bettie beautiful. She didn't believe she was; she titled herself monstrous. Lyle always proved her wrong though. He made her feel beautiful in one way or another. Sometimes it was romantic, sometimes it was like how it was upstairs, or other times it was just hugging and cuddling. Any thing that Lyle did for and with Bettie, Bettie loved and admired it and it made her feel better. She would then do the same thing for Lyle on the days that Lyle felt like he wasn't handsome.

Lyle's father was handsome and muscular, and so were Lyle's brothers; Lester, Lionel, Lenny and Lander. They all had good muscles and bone structures but also seemed to stay on the thin side. Lyle wasn't as muscular and though he was thin like his brothers, he never felt like he was thin as he thought he should have been. Lyle's mother was beautiful. She was always mistaken as either a model or movie star. His sisters; Lisa, Leona (Lyle's twin) and Lilly, were all just as beautiful as their mother.

* * *

A half hour later Mal spotted the love birds coming down the stairs and holding hands. They stood at the door and kissed, lingering for a while, before Lyle took off to meet up with a friend in the game room in the main building. Bettie smiled and went back upstairs.

Mal sighed. Bettie was completely nice and kind to Lyle and respected him, even during arguments she and him respected one another in some way. She wasn't a bitch to him, she never snapped at him. She was nice to him.

Mal wasn't nice to Ben. She was surprised that he hadn't broken up with her yet.

Would Ben ever love her the way Lyle loved Bettie?


	12. Chapter 12

Mal was sitting alone at her table poking at her food. She's had a horrible day so far. She's refused to do anything and she's refused to participate in anything in the groups or speak to anyone. She's only on speaking terms with Bettie and Lyle. That lasted for a short time before Lyle went off to speak with a therapist and Bettie went out to do some photography with a group outing.

Mal had spoke to Joyce about the dance at Auradon Prep. If Mal did what she was given by Joyce, she would be able to attend the dance and stay the night at Auradon Prep. Mal sent the message to Evie via phone call and was now just trying to do what she needed to do to get to the dance. She poked at her skinless chicken and wished it away. It was not working too well.

A body walked up to Mal. She turned and saw it was the diva bitch herself. Caterina stood there in her jean shorts and oversize sweater looking at Mal with hands on her hips. "What now?" Mal groaned.

"I heard from a friend that there's a dance at that school you were just at for a while. Auradon Prep?" The blonde asked.

"What's it to you?" Mal sneered.

"Everyone who buys a ticket is a plus one, correct?"

"So?"

"I'm assuming that your going to get the ticket from a friend when you get there, correct?" Caterina asked her.

"Well yeah," Mal rolled her green eyes. "But I think my boyfriend is adding me as his plus one. So I don't need a ticket."

"But you need your own, individual ticket, right?" Caterina asked. Mal nodded. "And unless Auradon Prep is wanting to kill trees and waste paper, all the tickets look the same. So, bring me along as your plus one. If all else fails, tell Benjamin that he is going inside alone and that you are taking me inside the gym as the plus one, but will leave me as soon as we are inside."

"Oh geeze, that sounds wonderful!" Mal said sarcastically. "Too bad you will be alone."

"No, that friend of mine will be there." Caterina said. "Come on, bring me along. I haven't been to a dance in months."

"What do I get in return?"

"No more bullying from me." Caterina offered.

"Shit deal."

"Fine, my mother works at this giant store that sells fashion materials and clothes."

Well, that's good for Evie. "Maybe. Anything else?"

"Ugh! I can drive us there and back and I'll pay you fifty dollars and my aunt works at this art museum that does these things every month for artists. Like in one exhibit it's new artwork every month, special gifts for members and discounts and stuff. I know you are into artsy things so that should be something." Caterina offered. "That's all I can give you. Take it or leave it."

Mal thought for a second about this deal. Fashion for Evie and fifty dollars for Carlos to use at a dog shelter he volunteers at during the weekends. What would Jay want? "Any sport related deals you can make?"

"You? Sports?" Caterina looked at her oddly.

"The fashion offer is for my best friend who is into fashion. The fifty dollars is for my guy best friend to use at the dog shelter he volunteers at during the weekends—they're in need for some stuff and the volunteers are trying to get cash for the shelter— I'm taking the museum offer, but I want my other guy best friend to have something from this deal. He's into Tourney."

Caterina thought for a few minutes. "I can see if my uncle is willing to give me his Tourney season tickets for the next season. He only goes because he gets a private seating above the arena that comes with a buffet and bar and other fancy deals. The season tickets also allows him to bring up to five friends per game. I'm his favorite niece of my mother's side—"

"Assuming him and your mom are siblings, are you the _only_ girl from that side of the family?"

"Yeah. I'm more into softball and diving for sports, but he'll give the tourney tickets to me." Caterina smirked. "So, do we have a deal?" She held her hand out.

Fashion, volunteer, tourney and a museum. Mal nodded and shook hands with Caterina.

"Deal."


	13. Chapter 13

**Yikes. Sorry I'm taking so long. I'm sort of writing this as I go along, though now I have a game plan on where to take this story. Partially inspired by events taken in** _ **Girl, Interrupted**_ **but not as extreme.**

 **Thank you again for all your patience!**

 **Also, is it Summer 2017 yet? LOL!**

* * *

The night of the Auradon Dance, Mal and Caterina had arrived to the school three hours in advance for prepping. Mal almost didn't recognize the school because of how long she was gone from the school. The same thing happened to her when she entered her old bedroom with Evie. It looked as if nothing had changed other than Evie's clothing collection growing bigger and changing the curtains in the room to pale sky blue with gold stars gracing on the material.

"Huh, you'd think this room would be for a princess." Caterina spoke up.

"Evie is sort of a princess, whether or not we're in Auradon." Mal said. Caterina looked at her. "Evil Queen's daughter."

Caterina turned to Evie. "Is your mom the one who cursed with the spinning wheel or is she the one who looked her step kid in a tower?"

"Neither. My mother poisoned her step daughter, Snow White."

"Oh...okay." Caterina said. "Can I shower first?"

"Go. I wanna catch up with Evie." Mal said.

Once the curly blonde girl was gone, Evie immediately began chatting up a storm with Mal. Mal partially listened. All she wanted to do was look at the full length mirror in their room. Back at

the health care place, they did now allow full length mirrors.

The door knocked and a second later after Evie said for them to enter, Doug walked inside. Before looking at his girlfriend, his eyes caught Mal. "Hi Mal!" He said happily and went in for a firm hug on the teenage girl. "How are you?"

"Hey," Mal said awkwardly and hugged him back, just as awkwardly. "Hey...I'm good. E's catching me up on things. Including how you asked her to the dance."

"Clever isn't it?" He laughed. "Evie, I was just on my way to get a snack at the cafeteria. Care to join?"

"Uh..." Evie looked at Mal.

"I wanna just lay down and rest for an hour before Evie dolls me up by force." Mal snickered.

"Okay." Evie smiled. "See you in a bit."

* * *

Once the two of them were gone, Mal ran to the mirror and took off her shirt and studied her upper body. She cringed. She had gained a few pounds, maybe eight or nine, and already some of her rib cage was hidden. She pulled her black jeans down to her ankles and studied the lower half. The beautiful gap in her thighs were closing up with each pound she gained.

She looked at the potbellied, repulsive and monstrous girl in the mirror. "Your disgusting. You are disgusting filth."

 _"Hey, did your friend leave?"_ Caterina called from the bathroom.

"Yeah." Mal shouted back.

A minute later, Mal heard Caterina throwing up in the bathroom. It wasn't new. Caterina had forced herself to throw up in a gas stop station's bathroom.

Now Mal wanted to do the same.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later just as Caterina came out from the bathroom, clad in gray jeans and a pink t-shirt, Evie and Doug came back into the room with small snacks. Mal came up with a perfect plan. "Hey, E and Doug?"

"Yes?" Evie asked.

"Caterina was telling me she wanted a quick tour of the school. Just around this hallway and down towards Jay and Carlos room. Mind doing that while I shower?"

"Sure." Evie said, but she sounded a bit off. She looked at Doug for a second and said, "I'll be back in ten minutes max."

"Okay." Doug said.

Caterina, who knew what Mal wanted to do, went along with the plan. "Cool. Rich school." She followed Evie out the door.

Mal stared at Doug. "What? Not giving a tour?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Uh, I wanna wait for Evie."

"Don't lie. You suck at it." The girl from the isle said. "Out with it."

Doug gulped and said, "That woman, Joyce—"

"UGH! What did that bitch do now!?"

"She called Fairy Godmother to tell her something important. Fairy Godmother told Ben, who told Evie and...just now with Evie's tone...I knew what she wanted me to—"

"Explain!"

"Someone has to be in the room with you while you shower." Doug said quickly.

Mal paused. "What!?"

"Yeah...so that you don't, um, throw up."

"Are you kidding me!?" Mal shouted. "UGH! I HATE JOYCE!"

Mal walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. She turned the water on to a warm temperature, stripped and stood in the shower. As her anger began to die down, she sobbed silently to herself.

Nobody trusts her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Yikes**

* * *

After Mal's mini breakdown in the shower, she finished up and waited until she heard Evie and Caterina enter the room. She knew Doug was out now. Mal came out of the bathroom and saw Caterina begin pulling out some makeup stuff while Evie pulled out her and Mal's dresses.

"Mal, can you try this on? I need to check if the neckline isn't too low." Evie said.

Mal took it wordlessly and went back to change in the bathroom.

When Mal left the bathroom Evie gasped. "I love it!" She smiled. Mal was wearing a strapless violet silk dress that reached just above her knee cap. The bust was embroidered with sparkly diamond studs.

"Yeah. Looks good." Mal said, though she hated that there were no straps. But she did not want to insult Evie's work. Then again, she would be uncomfortable most of the night. She made a strong facial expression of happiness. "Please tell me I'm wearing boots?"

Evie pulled up Mal's formal shoes. "Well, I have there purple glitter heels with a black soild heel. Or vise verse the shoe."

"What happened to those other boots you had?" Mal asked. "The deluxe boots?"

"Oh, the deluxe black flocking closed toe buckle stiletto heel ankle boots? The ones I got the day after Ben's coronation?"

"Yeah. I like those believe it or not." Said the girl who hates heels.

"Sure!" Evie smiled. "I left those in Lonnie's room last night. I'll go get them."

As soon as Evie was out the door, Caterina spoke up. "You hate that dress."

"My shoulders are huge!" Mal shouted. "But I can't ask her to make sleeve, that'll be an insult to her work."

"Whatever." Caterina said. "Hey, are there supervisors at the dance?"

"Probably."

"Fine."

* * *

A couple of hours later the girls were dressed. Mal had on her dress and boots with very light makeup on her face and her hair pinned up in a French bun. Evie wore a sheer cap sleeve, dark royal blue dress that was at her knee caps and ankle high blue heels with ruby red straps, her hair curled a bit more than it usually naturally was and sparkly makeup minus lips. Caterina wore a fishtail braid hairstyle with pink makeup and a thin strap sparkly rose pink dress with dark rose colored wedge heels.

"So, do guys pick us up or do we walk?" Caterina asked.

"I dunno." Mal shrugged.

"Who's your date, Caterina?" Evie asked as she grabbed her black shoulder cape from her chair.

"A friend. I'm meeting him in the dance room though, hence my question."

"Oh I guess knowing these Auradon princes they're going to pick us up higher than Carpet took Aladdin and Jasmine," Mal laughed.

"Well, Ben might." Evie giggled.

There was a knock on the door and Evie, the closest, opened it. "Hey guys!" She smiled. Standing there was only Doug and his cousin Daniel, both in nice blazers (green and tan, respectively,). "Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"Glad to see you too." Daniel smirked.

"Says the son of Doc." Evie giggled.

"Doug mentioned that someone here is meeting their date at the dance. Mine is too, so I was hoping to escort her to the dance and help her find her date?"

Everyone turned to Caterina. The blonde shrugged. "Fine with me." She said and walked out with him first.

"So handsome," Evie began as she adjusted Doug's blazer. "Where's my friends handsome?"

"Ben's on his way Mal. He had to grab his crown from his locker." Doug explained. "He'll be here in about ten minutes."

Evie turned to Mal with some worry on her face. "We can wait."

"No, go." Mal said. "I'll just watch TV. That movie I wanted to watch is on. It'll pass quickly."

"Promise?" Evie asked.

"On your sewing machine."

"Okay." Evie smiled.

"Okay." Mal said. "Meet you there."

* * *

Evie waved to Mal and then closed the door. Mal waited until their footsteps were no longer in her earshot. Once that was done, she ran into the bathroom. Mal fell to her knees and held her head over the toilet. She ate a couple of snacks from Evie's snack drawer a half hour ago. _Fat piglet._ Mal's mind shouted. Mal held up her index and middle finger and entered them into her mouth, pushing them to the back of her throat.

She threw up the vomit. She felt the calories coming up. She stopped to breathe for a moment and returned to puking in the same position. She tried to get it all up before Ben came.

 _Knock knock *_ _"MAL!?"_

"Shit. Ben." Mal muttered. She came up with an idea. "Geeze! Caterina!" She shouted to nobody. "Your makeup isn't that gross!" Then, changing her voice, she attempted to mimic Caterina's voice. "Ugh, but Mal, this is how DISGUSTING my frosty pink eyeshadow is!" Then in her normal voice she said. "Well go naked on your face!" Then, back to Caterina and making a joke than Ben might appreciate she said, "Well you get naked with you Benny boy, Mal!"

 _"Mal?"_

Mal closed the lit and ate a breathe mint rapidly. "Hey, Caterina! Ben's here! I'm going!" she shouted. In her Caterina voice she replied, "Fine! I'll meet you all there!" Mal then turned to the door and opened the door. "Hey." She smiled.

"Is your friend okay?" Ben asked.

"She's fine. She used too much makeup and now thinks she is a clown." Mal explained.

"Who gagged?"

"Her. Not because of her bulimia, like...she gagged out of horror of her face." Mal explained coolly.

"Okay." Ben said, a bit doubtful. But he shook it off and instead focused on Mal. His beautiful Mal. "You look beautiful."

She felt her face turn hot red. "If I'm beautiful, than Evie is drop dead hot."

"No, you are drop dead hot."

"I'm telling her."

"Mal."

"I'm kidding." She smiled. "Thanks."

Ben held out his arm for her to grab. "Ready?"

"Sure."

* * *

With every step they took Mal only heard once voice.

Her own.

 _Fucking fat pig. You filthy, rotten, fat piece of trash. Nobody wants you, nobody likes you, nobody loves you. Not until you are thin, thin, thin!_


	15. Chapter 15

The moment Mal entered the room where the homecoming dance was taken place. She immediately felt her skin become filled with goosebumps and her heart raced as fast as a horse. Her body tensed and it wanted to freeze, but she had to move or else nobody would be able to enter and depart from the room.

"Do you want something to eat?" Ben whispered into her ear.

"No, I'm all set for now." Mal replied. She wanted to avoid the food at much as possible. "But I could go for some water."

"Okay." He said. He kissed her cheek quickly. "Be right back."

Mal found Carlos and Jane at a table with some empty seats and walked over there. She saw Evie and Doug's jackets on two of the empty chairs. "Hey guys," She said.

"Mal, your so pretty!" Jane complimented with a sweet smile.

"Thanks!" Mal forced herself to say with a forced smile. _God, I must look horrible if Jane, the beautiful daughter of the beautiful Fairy Godmother, said I look pretty._ Being completely and truly honest Mal said, "You're beautiful!" She took an empty chair.

"Evie's getting some food and Lonnie and Jay are on the floor dancing," Carlos pointed to the dance floor. Mal turned and found her two friends dancing wildly with everyone else on the floor. Fist pumping, break dancing, spinning, ect. She laughed at their dancing. Lonnie was way better than Jay. Lonnie wore a white dress with thin straps, a pink sash around her waist and gold heels. _Lonnie is so beautiful._

"Where's Audrey and Chad?" The violet hair teenager asked. Jane pointed to the food table and Mal looked over. Audrey was an angel in her dress. A beautiful, angelic angel. Audrey wore a peach toned dress, strapless, that reached her knee caps. Her shoes were nude three inch pump peep toes. Her makeup? Flawless.

 _Good shits she's more beautiful than on a normal day!_

Ben came to the table with two cups of ice water. "Here you go," He smiled sweetly. He noticed that Mal took it with no emotion and speechless. He followed her direction and saw that Mal was looking directly at Audrey. Keening an idea on why Mal stared at Audrey, Ben leaned down and whispered in Mal's ear.

 _"You are one of the most alluring girls in the room, Mal. Do not compare yourself to any other girl in this room."_

Mal simply nodded against him. But her heart grabbed him by the throat and choked him to death.

* * *

A half hour into the dance and Mal and Ben were slow dancing on the floor. She rested her head against his chest with one hand on his shoulder and her free hand holding his free hand, as his left hand was around Mal's waist, and Ben rested his head against Mal.

Mal studied around the room at all the other girls in the room. All the princesses and non princesses. They were very appealing. The dazzling, delicate, elegant flowers they were in this beautiful garden they educated in during a five day week and off in the world for two free days. They were marvelous and fascinating to look at. No, stare at. Endless hours of their beauty.

Mal was the opposite. She was an ugly and deformed creature. She didn't deserved to be called human (or half human, half fairy to be exact). She was unappealing and repulsive to look at. One look at Mal and a mirror shattered into teeny little pieces. Fat clobbered her entire body and refused to leave.

How in the hell did this wonderful looking boy she was dancing with, be able to look at this creature?

Ben kept her close to him. He was hoping that the sound of his beating heart would tell her that he loved her, no matter what her looks were. She was Mal. A wonderful and kind girl named Mal. He wished he could tell Mal that she was beautiful and that he would automatically believe him. But Mal was doubtful of herself and her own beauty. The best thing he could do was love her endlessly and love her, for her, until she was confident enough to love herself.

* * *

Mal looked around for Caterina. She seemed to be flirting with a couple of the single guys that attended the event alone. She spotted Caterina go into the bathroom a few times and then come back out ten minutes later, wiping her mouth with a napkin.

"Let's get something to eat." Ben said.

"Not hungry." Mal muttered.

"Mal, we've been here for almost an hour and a half now," Ben said. That was true. "You haven't eaten a single thing yet."

"So?" Mal snapped.

"Just eat a little bit of food." He begged. "Please?"

"I don't know," She was a bit unsure. She looked around and saw that everyone was dancing. "Well, I guess nobody is watching."

"Good."

Mal took only a small portion of food. A piece of bread with little butter, a piece of turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes and carrots. Mal felt like it was enough.

Ben thought otherwise. He took extra portions of food for his own plate to try and give her.

Mal ate slowly. It took her an hour to eat the food and her plate was still only half full. Ben kept his eyes between her and the plate. When he saw her push her plate away, Ben pushed it back to her.

"Ben!" Mal shouted.

"Just a little bit, please?" Ben begged. "Finish your plate."

"You aren't a parent. You aren't _my_ parent, you asshole." Mal said. She was pissed now. How dare Ben try to force her to eat more than what she wanted.

"Just finish your plate. Please?" Ben asked.

"No."

"Just a little bit then?"

Mal thought for a second. "Healthy food only, not the damn cookie you took for me."

"Deal."

* * *

A half hour later, the plate minus the cookie was cleaned. "Satisfied?" She asked bitterly.

"Yes," Ben said. He kissed her cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

 _You love a fat piece of shit? You are an idiot._ "Whatever." Mal said. She stood up. "I'll be back."

Ben sat up in his chair. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"Mal? The bathroom?" He asked. "After you ate?"

"Geeze Ben, look over, there are girls going in and out of the bathroom. Kind of hard to puke with so many ears."

"Fine." Ben said.

* * *

Mal walked into the bathroom and into a middle stall. She stood over the toilet and peered into the clean object.

"Make it quick without a sound, take the food and make it drown."

Mal hunched over the toilet with her mouth opened. Just as if Mal had stuck her fingers down her throat, the contents from her stomach that had no broken down yet fell out and landed in the toilet.

After her stomach became empty, Mal flushed the toilet and left the stall. She washed her hands, drank some water, and left for the table.

* * *

At the table Ben said, "Breathe me."

"Huh?"

"Breathe on me."

Mal did so. Ben sniffed.

"Okay." He said.

Mal rolled her eyes. _Idiot._


	16. Chapter 16

About an hour or so later Mal was back in the bathroom secretly throwing up the cake and ice cream she had just eaten. Gross, horrible, almost a thousand calories worth of food in her stomach. How dare she ate this much. She's a piglet. An ugly, mutant piglet.

"Mal?" A familiar voice called up.

"Caterina?" Mal spoke up after puking. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. What's up with you?" She spoke through the stall. "I mean, besides what is going down."

"Ugh, I ate all that. And so rapidly!"

"Could be worse. I had a cookie and a brownie with mine." Caterina said. "I was in another girls bathroom though and got rid of it. Listen, I need to give you a heads up about something."

Mal flushed the toilet after wiping her mouth with toilet paper. She opened the stall door and found the blonde girl. "What?"

"So, I'm not going back to a rehab facility place." She began. "I needed an excuse to get the hell out of there and get a head start of leaving."

"Why?"

"Because I hate that place! I can't deal with it any longer!" Caterina shouted. "I can't deal with those therapist anymore. None of them can help me, only Tonya could and she's not there any more. I don't know anyone here. I just needed an excuse."

"So when I go back what the fuck do I tell Sunny Sunshine Joyce?"

"That I ran off to Chanted Kingdom," Caterina told her. "It's a Kingdom that isn't associated with the other ones that Belle and Beast united after they married. Chanted wanted to stand on it's own. Also, Beast and the king of Chanted got into some argument around that time and now anyone from Auradon that steps into Chanted, if they get in trouble they can no longer get help from Auradon or Chanted. Same if someone from Chanted gets stuck in Auradon. Though...I think Auradonians would be nicer to the ones that are stuck here. Chanted forgets them."

"Damn, and I thought the isle was bad."

Caterina smirked. "No offense, but the between helping an Auradonian and someone from The Isle of the Lost, Chanted will always pick Auradon."

"Oh, I totally take offense to that." The violet hair girl said sarcastically. "Well, okay I guess."

"I'm heading back to your room to get dressed." Caterina told her. "I'll be gone in a half hour."

"Cool." Mal said. "Well, good luck in your adventure."

* * *

Caterina left. Mal took a few breathe mints and washes up a bit before fixing her hair and leaving the bathroom. She saw Ben and sat next to him. "Hey Benny Boo."

Ben, who's arms were crossed, started at Mal questionably.

"What?" Mal sneered bitterly.

"Why'd you throw up in the bathroom?"


	17. Chapter 17

Mal, startled by his sudden question, laughed at him. "Oh, what are you talking about? I didn't throw up."

"Mal I can smell vomit on your breathe." Ben pointed out. "And who needs to use the bathroom for ten minutes?"

"Maybe I was checking my hair or makeup."

"When did you suddenly become so girly?"

"Damn it Ben!" Mal shouted. "What's the _big_ deal anyways!? It was just once!"

"You said to me earlier when I arrived at your room that Caterina was throwing up in the bathroom," Ben began. "That was you, wasn't it?"

"No."

Ben didn't believe her. He just continued to point out the facts. "Mal I saw your face after you ate your dinner plate a while ago. You looked guilty."

"Well geeze Ben you just pretty much made me shove food down my throat." Mal pointed out to him. Crossing her arms she said, "So what? So what if I have been throwing up?"

"Mal this is the reason why you are getting help at the hospital," Ben explained. "At least I'm hoping you are taking the help."

"I don't need help. I am perfectly fine!" The purple haired girl shouted. "I don't need to go back to that mental ward!"

"Mal, it's for your own health." The brunet boy told her. "I don't want to have to bury you in two years."

"Oh, like I'm going to be dead in two years!? The only way I am going to die is if Audrey's dad has a mental breakdown and murders me with the same sword he used on my mother!"

"You are making yourself _sick!_ Do you think it's freaking easy for me to see you getting thinner and thinner every time now? I love you Mal. I do, I really do. But I hate seeing you so thin."

"Oh, so you'd like a fat ass, over weight, obese girlfriend? Is that what you want!?" There was green fire dancing in the middle of her olive green eyes now.

Ben shook his head and rubbed his temple. "I didn't mean that, Mal, I just meant—"

"I hate you!" Mal shouted at him. "I freaking _hate_ you! You suck and you think that just because you are the king of freaking Auradon that everything has to go _your_ way or no way!"

"That is _not_ true and you _know_ that, Mal!"

"Just leave me alone!" Mal shouted. She turned away and began to walk away.

"Mal!" Ben shouted, following her as the crowed on the dance floor grew larger. "Mal!"

"Turn to ice, turn to stone, make Ben's bones freeze like frozen snow." Mal said and pointed a finger backwards, hitting it on Ben's direction.

Ben froze mid-step. Everyone nearby stopped and looked at their kingly classmate with curiosity.

* * *

Mal followed down the hallway twenty minutes later to outside. In the cold, rainy weather stood Caterina with a backpack strapped onto her back. She had her blonde curls tied into a braid, wearing a white jacket, a pink t-shirt with dark blue jeans and brown ankle boots. "Caterina!"

The blonde turned and found the violet hair girl. Her hair was tied into a bun. She had on a black leather jacket, purple v-neck shirt with dark green, ripped skinny jeans with black ankle boots. "What's up?"

"I'm going along." Mal said, shifting her backpack on her back a bit.

"What about your friends and Benny boy?"

"I don't need them." Mal said. "They just don't understand. At least you get it."

"Cool," Caterina said just as the cab pulled up. "Did you bring cash?"

"Ten dollars."

"Good enough."

Mal climbed in after her runaway friend. As the cab pulled out of Auradon Prep, Mal turned back and looked at the school. She watched it until was no longer a baby dot and covered with mist. She sat down and played with a thread on her shirt.

New adventures await for Mal now.


	18. Chapter 18

Mal and Caterina both fell asleep on the car ride for what felt like hours before waking up when the driver announced he could no longer go over the borderline that divided Auradon and Chanted. The two girl stepped out of the car and waved goodbye to the cab.

"What now?" Mal asked as she turned to Caterina.

"Train." She announced. "Then we'll be at our destination."

"What is our plan anyways?" Mal asked.

"I've got a friend over the bridge near Chanted City that has a room for me. You'll probably get stuck on the couch."

"Why?"

"Because you just came along last minute, idiot!" Caterina shouted. "Gosh, you think I'm a magic teller and I'm able to see into the future?"

Mal rolled her green eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Fine." She said. "Can we find an apple or pear or something?"

"On the train."

* * *

The girls boarded the train a while later after eating, and purging, their breakfast meals. Mal took the window seat while Caterina took the aisle seat and nodded off the rest of her sleep hours. Mal dazed out the window and glanced over the grassland and waters they passed. Her lazy eyes rolled up to the sunlight that was breaking out into neon oranges, morning golds and fire reds to wake up the rest of the world. Mal wondered what her friends were doing now. Maybe looking for her. Maybe alerting everyone of her missing, including to Joyce and Bettie.

Maybe they gave up on her getting better and forgotten her already.

* * *

The train stopped at the fifth to last rest stop at Villa Villa Station. Caterina and Mal jumped off and jumped into a cab that would take them direction to Villa Villa, one of the main cities in Chanted. From there the girls would call Caterina's friend and find her house

Some time passed and soon enough the girls stood outside a bronze door that belonged to a two story Mediterranean home. "Your friend is rich."

"He's not that rich. This is a cheap house."

"Cheap? So what do you call a shack!?"

"Rat home." Caterina bluntly said as she rang the door bell. "You might like Donovan DuBella."

"Donovan? What sort of name is that?" Mal sneered.

"His moms maiden name. Now shut up." Caterina snapped.

The door opened and a boy about Mal and Caterina's age stood at the door. He was good looking; tall, black hair, clear blue eyes and pale skin like a ghostly vampire. "Catty?"

"Hey Donovan," Caterina smiled. "Sorry, the train came late."

"No...worry?" He sounded a bit perplexed. "Who's the violet one?"

"Mal. She's a runaway too." Caterina explained.

"This place is frigging huge and you tell me I'm on the couch, Caterina!?" Mal shouted.

"Couch?" Donovan asked. "No, I've got two guest rooms. You can have the other."

"Wasn't that the workout room?" Caterina asked.

"Was. I cleaned out the basement and moved everything down there." Donovan said.

"Fine."

"Great." Mal smiled.

* * *

The two girls got a quick tour of the home. Donovan than showed them their rooms and left them to unpack. Mal unpacked a few things before laying on the couch and staring up at the blank ceiling.

She might like this new adventure.


End file.
